


Metallic Wings

by Deamiel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Detective Naruto, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Family Kakashi, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Partner Kakashi, Plot Twists, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamiel/pseuds/Deamiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Breathe. Take in long deep breaths and calm yourself, Naruto! Think of happy moment, like that time when…' The comforting thought ended there as this mind lingered on the word 'happy'. Naruto's life was anything but happy, his body shuddered violently as masses of shadows gathered around his mangled bloody body. It was all over, wasn't it? Naruto/Kakashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warning: Religion in real life is not this brutal and if it does offend someone please accept my sincerest apology as I only want Naruto to have some hate towards the village without it being the villagers' complete fault. Also this is a slash means shounen-ai but I'm going to keep it subtle or at some point in future have some intimate moments between two males. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Prologue: I feared this would happen…

_Breathe. Take in long deep breaths and calm yourself, Naruto! Think of happy moment, like that time when…_

The comforting thought ended there as this mind lingered on the word 'happy'. Naruto's life was anything but happy, his body shuddered violently as masses of shadows gathered around his mangled bloody body. His hair once spiking out, blessed with the colour of the radiant sun, was housing dirt and dried crumbling blood, which smelt like garbage bins located around his village. His bright crystalline sky blues, which rivalled the vastness of the heavens above, once holding boundless happiness which made anyone and everyone jealous, dulled to express deep melancholy. A sea of lit candles waved around him, like in a funeral, but every frightening shadow droned into a chant swaying their candle in a cleansing gesture. Angels cried innocent tears as the hymns, sung with an undertone of smug and triumph, made them screech at such a blasphemy performed in tribute to their holy one- God.

Naruto's eyes widened remotely to get used to the dots of light watching helplessly on the side lines, his tan unblemished skin was now littered carelessly with cuts ranging to stabs. Some bleeding profusely leaking beautiful warm crimson liquid while others only broke skin driving his neuro-matrix numb having to deal with such unmeasurable torment. Ragged clothes left him undesirably exposed but sweating hot not because of the summer night but of deadly fright which could cause imminent thankful death. He wanted to go. He wanted to leave. He had nothing here.

The crowd of overlapping shadows giggled and laughed with white grins stabbing spears of cold fear into the near-dead boy. A part of the masses pulled apart to reveal a priest in his usual clerical robes with a pensive look with his lips curled into a disgusting thin line. His hand reached into his satin half-buttoned cassock to expose a silver dagger, sharp enough to cut when applying little to not pressure, the man approached Naruto, immediately invading his personal space. Moving his hand in the air to outline a crucifix- similar to the blade handle- to bless his later actions. The holy man hovered the blade over the golden tan skin covering Naruto's neck. Strings of incoherent words in an unknown language were spoken swiftly like a race against time.

The metal plunged into Naruto's throat mercilessly, going as far to harm his vocal cords, trachea and oesophagus, the victims eyes widened enough to see the porcelain white of this eyeball and his pupils dilated to leave a small rim of blue of his iris. His mouth open letting out a choking gurgle of suffocation leaving blood to be hacked out in soundless coughs and the wound sprayed out flicks of red along his warm body and taint the holy man's clothes- decorating white with red. Uncaring the man continues to chant as the shadows gather even closer around him taking pleasure in Naruto's pain. The blade moving in a slow trail but at moments being promptly flexed into a different direction meandering smoothly over Naruto's skin. Seconds became minutes to hours. But to Naruto it felt like it would last for eternity; the pain being burnt into his memory- so painful.

"The boy has sinned but is now we have labelled him my devotees, let us rejoice with a prayer for God will now recognise this boy as a demon and not be deceived with this fake appearance. The demon will be rightfully punished and exiled to the pits of Hell." The holy man silenced the crowd the moment he opened his mouth but let excitement and accomplishment dawn on them.

A sudden scream erupted in the crowd as a tall figure dressed in a simple navy blue no-sleeved shirt and similar coloured cargo pants, bandaged to his skin above his feet and on his right upper-thigh to hold a shuriken holster, with a grey flak jacket to cover his chest and back while his arms (fingers to elbows) were guarded with plated titanium slates ran towards them. The mystery man's hand flashes in the silvery rays of the moon to unveil a simple tanto as another shriek identified the man.

"ANBU!" Collective grasps erupted in the crowd as everyone dispersed charging away from the crime scene not wanting to be taken to the T&I (Torture and Interrogation) unit of questioning. The rescuer entered a frenzied trance as he sliced limbs and heads off so the perpetrators could be later recognised for interrogation- if they managed to survived the wrath of the man- to make a direct route to Naruto's current immobile position. The deafening silence was replaced by a chorus of wails which peculiarly made a ghostly smile flicker over Naruto's visage. In a space of no time the street became barren and lifeless except for the deep breathing of Naruto's saviour, showing life. The male sprinted, for his life over the now stew of limbs and blood, towards the blonde and gently touched his forehead. Naruto recoiled back violently fear dominating his visage, also rolling away desperately while soundlessly hissing as his cuts reopens to bleed bountifully.

"Uzumaki-san please let me help you. The Hokage has entrusted me to look after you!" Naruto paused having forgotten about his burning throat which had already sealed but was internally bleeding. He knew he was different. Every-time he cut himself his skin would knit together immediately, not allowing even a single drop of blood to go to waste. Even on the street in the back of his mind a growl would stop him in his tracks as his animalistic instincts kicked in to 'warn' him of prominent danger oozing off hostile people or places. Naruto tried hard to focus his eyes on the man's face, which was strangely white as a sheet, only to notice it was a mask painted with red outlines for his eyes and mouth and three red fangs coming into his face from both cheeks. The tone of his voice was urgent laced with concern, also an underlying tone of guilt and regret made Naruto immediately soften his guard, once again more cautiously the man dipped his arms under Naruto's petite body obviously lighter due to lose of blood.

Leaning into the man he took a sniff on impulse but started to inaudibly gag with a burning sensation spreading through his throat. The man gripped Naruto tighter hence his feet leaping over the roofs at a new height of speed, Naruto felt warmth seep into his skin from his liberator's skin making him shiver with unexplained delight. His sickly hand reached out to the rim of the flak jacket pulling it with the help if gravity which made Inu (dog)- the name of his liberator- to look at Naruto as he pulled slightly harder for the man to lean down. Inu hesitantly complied bringing their faces closer, feeling the shortening of Naruto's delicate breathe through his mask, the older man's spikey ashen hair felt unforeseen warm from Naruto's slender fingers firmly holding strands of silver as his pale purple lips twitched into a sincere smile. Opening his lips not a note escaped as he mouthed words normally.

'Thank you so much for watching over me. Will I ever rest in peace?' A last gush of air departed his lips only for his body to go limp like a corpse. Inu didn't pause as his heart contracted painfully as a shaky breathe left his lips cursing his damned life. He broke through the window, of the Hokage building, as a group if ANBU tried to intercept him but froze at the amount of killer intent leaking into the air only to give way to Inu. Skilfully zigzagging through the corridors, cutting close corners he burst through the infirmary. Exclaiming to the top of his lungs.

"Doctor! Naruto was attacked, his throat has deep cuts as well as the rest of his body." His voice hoarse he laid the boy gently onto the white sheets. A doctor came seconds later with first aid followed carefully by expert nurses who were already equipped with blood transfusion equipment and stitches while others applied quick pressure to his deeper cuts to stop extensive bleeding. The pale boy did not respond to the doctor's calls who later on sent worried looks to his medical team who nodded painfully. A hand from a nurse wanted to settle on Inu's shoulder was coldly deflected with a glare, anyone could sense from under his emotionless mask. The nurse shuffled nervously and gulped cursing her luck for being told to deliver the news.

"Ca-can you ple-please leave fo-for the operation to co-commence?" It sounded like a pleading request under the suffocating gaze of Inu's but the man grunted in reply distastefully leaving for the door but paused to look behind. More knives cutting the boy open to look for infection.

Such an agonising scene made his heart swell as he quickly stepped out to deny reality for delusional safety. Down the corridor he heard the patter of hurried footsteps revealed to be the Hokage, a strong witty leader of the proud village of Konohagakure; Inu leaned against the wall not wanting to face the man who kept him an ANBU, guilt-stricken beyond repair.

"Inu report!" The Hokage commanded at the lost man showed no respect or acknowledgement of the leader's presence.

"Returning from an assassination mission I took a route through the Red light district as I entered through the west side of the village. I sensed an unusually large amount of chakra clumped together on Tsumibukai Hana road and stumbled on a ritual. I killed a total of thirty people. Fatally injured twenty-nine including the priest- fucking bastard arranged it." All the ANBU's guarding the Hokage stiffened along with the ANBU who came to investigate the commotion. They all suddenly recognised the mask and the sheathed tanto on the back of Naruto's rescuer as the 'Bloody White Sabre' who was one of the youngest boy to join the ANBU's unit and launch himself into S-classes missions with ease coming out unscarred mostly. But the name was mainly related to his killer finishing move with the blade resulting in a steak of eerie white chakra to glow trailing after the movements of the tanto. The atmosphere instantly changed from tense to giddy anticipation for Inu.

"Let me go after them Hokage-sama." Inu, having finally snapped out his misery to recognise the Hokage's presence, practically begging the old man for a assassinate mission for the sake of Naruto. The man was dressed in white robes outlined in red while his tan skin once smooth was now shrivelled like a walnut into numerous folds of wrinkles. His dark brown eyes gleamed dangerously as he puffed rings of smoke passively calling someone else's name.

"Farukon (Falcon), prepare your team and group with Taka's (Hawk's) unit for a joint mission. Rendezvous at Tsumibukai Hana road to track down the culprits and capture them for Ibiki and Anko to set them straight." Ending with a dangerous tone, the Hokage carried on puffing looking at the operation theatre with deep longing, before Falcon left by shunshin of white feathers to gather the unsuspecting citizens.

"Why can't I go?" It would have been a selfish whine if the topic had not been about killing from Inu. The Hokage eyed him prudently as the ANBU trembled under the intense calculative gaze earning a relaxed chuckle from the old man.

"Inu you have been looking after Naruto with profound conviction. More than Chita (Cheetah) and Usagi (Rabbit) surprising." Inu could tell something was off like the Hokage was thinking about this for a while before these happenings. He continued after adding suspense with puffing a few more idle rings of smoke rising from his ancient pipe, in silence. "So you already are an ANBU guardian for him. But I want you to live with him temporarily, which means your identity will be at risk. So we will be placing an intricate henge on you and say you are adopting the boy legally. Any objections?" The man puffed his pipe more letting Inu's clogs work to process the information.

"Why didn't you let me take part in the retrieval mission?" Inu asked quizzically.

"I'm going to formally introduce you to Naruto." This reply made Inu's heart clench in excitement and pain. The resemblance between his first Sensi and Naruto was uncanny but it felt warm being in a similar presence. Inu in the middle of accepting heard the surgery doors open with a crash again the wall as the doctor rushed to the Hokage's side.

"He is alive Hokage-sama but is asleep. I advise against waking him." A flood of relief made Inu sigh heavily uncharacteristically. But the contemplate look in the doctor made him stiff of the incoming heart break. "But there was severe damage to his vocal chords, stressing them might lead to more damage. But not only that you might want to see this Hokage-sama." The man was tense and afraid.

Inu fell into step with the Hokage as the doors opened to reveal the moderately weak looking boy. He had regained some healthy colour but was still in a delicate state. The doctor led them to his dormant body until they were right next to the bed. The doctor's concerned hand reached out to the temporary plaster on Naruto's neck to pull it off carefully to divulge the two men with a horrific scene. Sprawled across Naruto's neck in elegant cursive handwriting was the word 'Demon' .


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor watched in horror. Inu could only clench his fists in murderous anger as a feverous itch grew on Inu's hand, tempting him to leave the Hokage's side and snap into a much needed brutal killing spree to serve much needed justice for Naruto. Even the Hokage had stopped smoking his pipe which trembled paused in the still air. The pregnant silence which spread through the room reigned for a few moments before the Hokage dryly commented. His eyebrows furrowed in turmoil.

"Any reason the Kyuubi could not heal the scar?" Inu felt his throat go dry at the sound of the name he dreaded to hear. He could only unclench his fist to exercise extreme caution because of his now unstable mentality. He stared at the soft golden bronze skin plain of Naruto's neck to only loathe at how the image was damaged by the scrawny red scar reading: 'Demon'. It made him ache all over to see the harm which had come to the boy in his absence. _If only I was here. If only I didn't leave. If only someone more competent was in my place, maybe this wouldn't happen._ Was all Inu could think over the hushed whispers of conversation between the Hokage and Doctor.

Inu reached out unconsciously to caringly push the dishevelled glorious morning sun hair out of the boy's face. The doctor could only let a twitch of a sympathetic smile appear on his face. Having known Inu for years, he feared for Inu's mental strength after having joined ANBU in his youth. There were times when Inu would physically shut-down to be caged in his head for his thoughts to adjudicate him guilty or innocent. And he never come out innocent. This self-harsh treatment has lead the man to believe any atrocious event to be unexplainably linked to his failure in action. The Hokage watched in slight amusement and pride, Inu has grown faster than any ANBU he knows with the courage to take full responsibility without fear for a loss in a mission. A true soul to be admired like his Sensei.

Mechanically Inu turned to the Hokage, staring with desperate yearning. "Hokage-sama I have stayed behind in the ANBU department as I respect your wish for me to remain. But I have reached my limit. I will perform the mission to look after Uzumaki Naruto but as the real me. Not a henge. Not from the shadows. But as me. I don't desire to betray Uzumaki-san's trust when being his guardian to later snap him with this earth-shattering news. My only request is that." Inu could not help but add the tone of desperation at the end of his condition. Hoping, for the first time in his life, that any divine being watching this scene would turn all odds in his favour. Behind the inanimate mask Inu's face was contorted with terror.

"Inu, you know that the Civilian council will make up some kind of unworldly excuse to plunge Naruto more into his living nightmare." Inu snapped his head up, in a flash of anger, to a see a scheming smile plastered on the Hokage's chapped lips. His pipe blowing out smoke at a wondrous pace as the man shifted his gaze to Naruto. "But I think I have had enough. Inu you are to guard Naruto with your life, if the situation does enter the extremes you have my permission to cause damage." The man ended cautiously letting the joyous words sink into Inu system. The ANBU blinked several times to refrain a disrespectful 'ha?' escape him.

"Now this old man had work. Paperwork…" The man grumbled gazing gently at Naruto seconds longer than necessary but never the less wonders down the hall grumbling grumpily to himself with a flock of ANBU scouting ahead and following obediently at his tail. Inu looked down at Naruto and back at the double doors the Hokage had exited from. His brain still processing this glorious news as the morning sun peaked through the window with golden streams of orange light. The doctor himself had patiently checked the dormant boys vitals before excusing himself politely for a break. The light patter of feet became distant giving Inu the signal to relax and survey Naruto's injuries.

His hands reached for the whitened covers, smelling comfortingly of linen, prodding Naruto's bandages only stopping when the boy's peaceful face contorted into a light grimace. He needed to know. No. He wanted to know.

Naruto was Inu's sunshine on a rainy day. Naruto was the brightest colours Inu could paint on a dull canvas. Naruto was that star Inu so wished to lock in a box, safe from all harm. The times he observed the malnourished boy he would leave mysterious gifts in the boy's cupboard like food, warm clothing and once a stuffed toy. Ever since Naruto would wake at exactly five o'clock and sprint energetically towards the rickety cupboard bearing holding on its nails. He would fling the doors open with a radiant smile adorning his soft pink lips. Naruto would first sniff the object tentatively but beam when smelling the familiar briar rose scent wafting into his nose. Inu's heart would race at his reaction.

_Would he like it?_

_Will it be useful?_

_What if he decides it's dangerous?_

With these thoughts whirling round in his head he felt unnaturally giddy at the implications. Of course guarding someone had its limitations.

Don't interaction with the client. _Well he broke that rule by the end of the year…_

Don't at all cost leave any clue that you are following the client. _Well he broke that rule three months into the protection program by sending some bullies to the T &I department…_

Don't form emotional connections with the client _. Well he broke that rule the moment he set eyes on Naruto…_

Inu was hopelessly slumbering into a sense of dread in a matter of three years Naruto has monopolised Inu's world without even meeting him. The whole notion embedded a sense of dread into Inu as he remembered the last time he felt this way about saving his Sensei and his wife. He was so immersed in evaluating his feeling that the time soared past at a speed he could not account for. Naruto's body shifted in discomfort with his eyes fluttering open nervously to blink rapidly to get used to the rays of light cascading from the slits of the curtains.

His body was tremendously sore to the point that every cell was complaining about having been healed at inhuman speed when being originally cut into a clean two. His groans went unnoticed by the other occupant who was coincidently gawking in his directions. When Naruto had tilted his head to scrutinise the other tenant he could only gape in wonder. Abruptly he tore the sheets off his body and took a deep whiff of the man hungrily. The briar rose was shrewdly being concealed with a strong scent of sweat, a small residue of killer intent remaining and a dominant stench of human blood. Naruto shuddered uneasily at the overpowering aroma, which made his stomach twist in delight and uncertainty. _My saviour is a ruthless killer. With a delicious essence. And I like it…_

 _Never again_ , Naruto took trembling steps back to create space between them but rasped painfully when he tripped over the bundle of white sheets.

Inu snapped into an involuntary offensive position. His right hand gripping tightly his tanto unsheathing the blade with a dangerous glint in his left hand ready to block any attacks. He flickered his eyes over the room to identify imminent threats. Only to feel the intense eyes of Naruto staring back at him with deep curiosity and profound respect. Inu had never been looked at that way. It was different. A good different.

Sheathing the tanto slowly, seeing that Naruto was eying it vigilantly, he lowered his defensive position and waited for the boy to get up from his position. But the sunshine boy made no move to get up, the boy could only stare up in bewilderment. Inu held out his hand after a few moments to see a gleam of happiness flooded into Naruto's eyes. The dull depressing blue glittered into a refreshing tantalizing blue. His soft skin quivered when a rush of warmth overcame him but Naruto made sure to keep his frame sturdy to stop it from falling over.

Next thing he knew the mystery man slipped his hand around his waist, thankfully supporting his whole body like a reliable pillar of strength. A content growl in the back Naruto's head forced out a satisfied broken hum. Inu could only grip him tighter as his essentially carried the limping boy to the Hokage's office. The double mahogany doors creaked open as the Hokage lightened up at the sight of Naruto entering. His paper work immediately forgotten the man welcomed the boy warmly.

"Naruto you look well!" He exclaimed in delight as the boy rasped out an incoherent rant after having been settled on a chair facing the old man. Inu diligently stood behind Naruto, watching the interaction with a subtle amount of interest.

"I-" Naruto's words died on his lips as he rasped out a grunt itching to strangle himself in order to fix his decaying voice.

"I would advise against speaking Naruto." The Hokage pointed out to the ire of Naruto. The man considerately handed him a pencil and paper as an adequate substitute. "Here, at least, you can improve your handwriting and Japanese."

To Inu's surprise a sharpened pencil sailed passed the gap where the Hokage's head once was. The old man let out a hearty laugh to much of Naruto's disappointment, Inu could only smirk at the comforting aura surrounding the duo. Inu cleared his throat to Naruto's now undivided interest. He grabbed a pencil and curved a question mark with a tilt of his head.

The Hokage could only pause and puff his pipe in practiced patience, much to Naruto's annoyance, he sighed and spoke delicately.

"Naruto, do you remember any of last night's event?" Naruto immediately trembled with apprehension, accidently cracking the pencil into two. His face drained of all healthy colours only to pale into a disturbing light grey. Inu could only growl at the upfront question, which was uncalled for. Inu didn't care if he was facing God. This was his Sensei's son he made a final promise to protect him. Even if it means death.

"Naruto…" The Hokage ignored the noises and broke the boy out his haunting delusions as he studied his surroundings fiercely. When his eyes landed on Inu he could only reassure himself that he was safe. _As long as he is there…_

Naruto calmed down but was still jittery to the bone.

"Now because of this incident I've decided to introduce you to Inu" Inu could only nod at the sudden amount of attention he gained from Naruto, who let a ghostly smile creep up on his face in admiration.

"He had been looking after you for three years. I've decided that his most trusted friend Kakashi Hatake look after you." Naruto could only shake his head repudiation at the predicament he was tangled into. The Hokage could only sigh.

He was fighting a war on two fronts. The village council was not allowing the Hokage to protect Naruto from anyone because he was a 'normal' civilian. And Naruto who refuses to live with someone else. Inu's breath hitched _. If Naruto said no then all my dreams for protecting Naruto upfront would be dashed._

"Uzumaki-san…" Inu called out softly to gain Naruto attention as he tried to get the boy to regard to the Hokage's idea. Naruto could only bask happily in Inu's obscured gaze. But he was happy enough to listen to his saviour.

Sure the Hokage had helped him in many aspects to make his life more bearable than what it used to be. But he only yearned for a prince charming from fairy tales to shield him from all harm. Inu was the one who now closely resembled his dream family. He would only listen to Inu and 'consider' what he had to say.

"I've known Kakashi since I was born", this made Naruto frown, "is like a brother to me", again with the confusing description Inu was confusing Naruto to no ends, "he will treat you like I would." This made Naruto angry.

'I DON'T NEED HIS PROTECTION.' He could only helplessly hiss out in cold indifference, which Inu could easily brush off. His moist lips moved in the most annoyed fashion as Naruto's aura changed to that of deadly animosity. Inu shuddered at his now shattered dream glimmering beautifully on the floor as a light breeze picked up from the window.


	3. Chapter 2 The limitations…

The Hokage could only sigh at the stalemate between Inu and Naruto. He rubbed his temple between his fingers and exhaled to try and release some of the pressure from a growing headache. Inu stared silently at Naruto, his ashen eyes now darkened dangerously, hands in fist which trembled in desperation. Naruto could only innocently watch Inu's body movements as impending danger dawned on him. He had just argued with his, probably, the only chance of a happy life. Naruto could only shudder to feel the confliction inside Inu which made him scowl as to why he was fighting. He opened his mouth but left it hanging having no words to say to the man.

"Enough", the Hokage's voice sliced through the thickening heavy air, "I think Naruto you should think it more seriously. This is your only chance to have a family so do-" Naruto jerked his head, swerving around recklessly.

'Talk about family. He will just abandon me like the others, after all, he's getting paid for it so he gets free money.' Naruto cursed himself for losing his cool but the Hokage should have anticipated this. After all, he was the one who punished the orphanages which isolated and neglected Naruto under a false charge. There is a ninety-nine percent chance that this Kakashi man will do the same. Before it was hundred percent chance, knowing I won't leave the village, but after knowing a person like Inu existed made the good one percent. Naruto thought calculatedly.

The Hokage could only sigh letting the smoke from his pipe waft away and dissipate into the air. He murmured a curse, after all, Inu's chances had been dashed by Naruto's naivety and ignorance. He knew after Inu's speech that he had tried to leave hints that Kakashi was Inu but Naruto was most likely too tangled in his thoughts he had carelessly brushed it off. Inu was stretching his boundaries to the limit to try and get Naruto to realise the truth but Naruto was just a child. Hoping for a child to analyse his speech patterns was like asking a blind man to explain what he sees. Another sigh escaped the ancient man.

The leaders warm brown eyes switched between the two. "Naruto you don't have a choice in this matter. You are underage, even if you support yourself to the bare minimum standards, as your guardian I'm can't give you a voice in this matter." Naruto's face deformed into of horror which would have amused the Hokage to no ends if it did not reflect Naruto feeling betrayed by the Hokage. Inu noticed the bright twinkle in the old man's eyes as he smoked his pipe.

"Now that's over with Inu I want you to return Naruto to me in a few days. But now he is all yours…" the Hokage spoke mischievously getting comfortable in his chair, "Naruto you will be living with Inu for this period. So be a good boy and don't cause the man any trouble, he has the brightest will of fire I've seen for a long time. You might just learn something."

Naruto's face glowed in admiration wishing on whatever star was shining on him a quiet 'thank you'. Eagerly the youngster lunged out his seat ready to spend the day with Inu.

Inu muttered a curse and reached out to steady the boy who smiled thankfully back to him. His worries now washed away he mentally crossed his fingers, hoping for a positive experience with Naruto. Inu quickly gave a sincere bow then a buzz of thunderous blue electricity crackled in the air. Naruto felt the shock of energy coming from Inu as the Hokage's office disappeared in a blinding white flash.

The two beings stood awkwardly in the middle of a pitch black room. Naruto shook with terror. Was that a dream? He paled at the looming dread. The warmth of Inu's hand was also gone. Shivering he opened his mouth to release a raspy voice shouting 'Inu!?'.

Light flooded into the room as Naruto blinked rapidly, spotting Inu turn violently around with a kunai in his hand to defend, hearing Naruto plea of help.

"Uzumaki-san?" Inu stared at Naruto strangely, seeing no threat, they stood stiffly staring at each other. Both waiting for something to break the deafening silent which blanketed the room uncomfortably. Naruto let a look of relief take over but his face burnt up in embarrassment, sheepishly he mouthed an uptight apology, bowing clumsily. Inu somewhat relaxed but kept his kunai at hand.

"Don't worry Uzumaki-san I'll protect you." Naruto felt light-headed at the seriousness in Inu's voice. Everyone knows that as a child they could not detect any evil as they looked at the world with an untainted perceptive. They couldn't notice how someone's body trembles with excessive sweating when in fear, how fire burnt in people's eyes when angry or determined, how slow and seductive ones voice becomes when people try to manipulate you and make you dance to their tunes. But Naruto noticed. He always noticed.

Choosing between innocence and life was unbelievably difficult. Would he have wanted to be naïve to the end and die believing in delusional false hope? Or would he allow himself to be corrupted by selfishness for a desire to live only to repeat the vile acts that others had enacted on him, becoming the villain he had no choice to become. Of course, anyone would want to die happy- even if it meant being blinded by lies- because in this world death was everyone's neighbour. But to Naruto death was his forever rival but also his most loyal companion, who was always present through Naruto's thick and thin times. It should be no surprise that Naruto was tainted.

Inu saw Naruto's eyes dilate as whirlwinds of thoughts circled in his head. Not wanting to disturb the already unstable child, he surveyed his temporary lodging. They had Keijō shift into his abandoned apartment, located in the ANBU district. Depending on which sector of the ANBU you worked for decides where you are placed. For instance, a Taka's (Hawk's) speciality is surveillance and hunting, therefore, his accommodation is most likely near the border. However, Usagi's (Rabbit's) skill sets compel him to live nearer to the centre of the village as she is an ANBU trained to infiltrate therefore she is needed closer to the Hokage building for emergency missions. But most ANBU is scattered out around the village therefore if something were to happen in a certain sector there are already ANBU nearby ready to handle the situation without the needless involvement of the Hokage. The old man already has paperwork to defeat every day giving him an excuse to stall internal and external affairs of Konohagakure, of course the man would have exploited the situation and demanded he take a regular survey of how the ANBU handled the case, but we all know he just wanted to escape the stuffy office littered with stacks of haphazardly laid paper to smoke his pipe in the open air.

After the collapse of the Shi no tokei (Death Watch) - the name the Uchiha work under to enforce the law- there was a major strain on the ANBU units to take over the policing of the village. The Chuunins and Jounins were already in short supply after the Sūkikyō no higitsune (Cardinal Fire Fox) attack performed by Kyuubi no Kitsune. Inu- or should I say Kakashi- could still feel the oppressive chakra of the Kitsune seep out of the ground. The Yondaime had accomplished an honourable feat. But at what price?

Sometimes watching Naruto provoked unexplainable anger in Inu. His Sensi – the Yondaime – spent his time feeding Kakashi bullshit on how his family was so important. More important than the village. More important than the wishes of the Fire Daimyo. More important than one's own life. But no the Yondaime just had to go play heroics.

And look where it lead the village. Naruto is just eight years old and has already suffered a severe head concussion, a broken spine, multiple broken bones, cuts which bled rivers and bruises which made large purple lumps on his body. Inu had made his way to the bathroom running hot water into the small tub. He remembered the time he picked Naruto's file and in an act of disbelief he had charged to the Hokage's office to confirm this truly was Naruto's records. His hatred, for the Yondaime, started too burned deeper in his heart as he pictures the Naruto who the Yondaime had exclaimed to be loved by all and compared it against the Naruto described in the file. Of course, Kakashi took action immediately and requested be Naruto's guardian.

If the Yondaime and his wife wanted to choose the village over Naruto than I will choose Naruto over the village Kakashi had steeled himself to uphold this promise, after all, Naruto had enemies from inside the walls of Konoha as well as the outside. He had to be more professional with his approach. After all one slip up could cause Naruto to mistrust Kakashi. So Kakashi had to be at the top of his game.

"Uzumaki-san, please can you come to the bathroom." Kakashi's voice echo down the hall and made Naruto jerk out of his own day-dream. The boy hastily made his way to the open door to see a warm bath running while Kakashi- meaning Inu in Naruto's eyes- was pointing out the toilettes and how to turn off the tap. Naruto nodded and Inu left the boy to his own devices to look more presentable.

Naruto stripped of his temporary gown, he was dressed in after the operation, the boy couldn't help but let a pink tinge play on his cheeks after he noticed how low the neck line and airy the piece of article was. Letting Inu see him in such clothes made him want to dig a hole and die of embarrassment. Putting back his feelings Naruto entered the bath only to nearly trip having felt the temperature of the water. Having a hot bath was what he always dreamed of waking to but unfortunately due to his circumstances, including his landlord messing with any facilities mean to be available for his tenants, Naruto gripped the sides of the tubs and lowered himself carefully. The landlord always haughtily explained with a snobbish voice that 'animals did not need hot baths…'. His muscles relaxed as he felt an invisible large amount of pressure lift from his shoulders. He had not noticed how much stressed he was under until he had released a content sigh.

A knock on the door made Naruto instinctively jump in fear. He felt like he was going to be caught doing something he wasn't allowed. But his emotions took a one-eighty degree turn when he heard Inu explain that he was keeping clothes outside for Naruto to change into. The silence, later on, forced Naruto to survey his surroundings. The bathroom was small but divided into two with a sliding shoji door which opened to lead to the actual bath. On the other side held the washing line and cleaning supplies hidden neatly in a cupboard. Closing his eyes the voiceless boy sank deeper into the tub.

Inu having placed Naruto's clothes on the line left to change into more casual clothes but made sure to have his mask securely attached on his face. The man heard a door shut carefully and a very fidgety Naruto entered his room. Naruto himself was dressed in a casual collared shirt with variegated blue and white stripes- which matched nicely with his eyes which shone like labradorite glowing an iridescent electric blue, the boy himself couldn't help but pull on his sleeve and play with his collar childishly. To boy wore golden sandy cargo pants, which helped with agility as they did not restrict when having to run. For his feet, Naruto was given an older version of brown work boots. A brilliant pink shade captured Naruto's cheeks as Inu quietly assessed the boy.

"Good." Was all Inu could manage as a compliment, he knew Naruto really needed some praise to boost self-confidence but Inu was no expert in the field of raising children. Naruto looked up to see the same mask concealing his face. But to Naruto's surprise, Inu was dressed somewhat casually like him except he wore a simple white shirt which was spilling out under a thin grey sweater. Looking closer Inu had not bothered to button up this collar, showing his creamy skin. A deep hum of approval filled the young boy's head to his horror. Inu wore fitted navy blue jeans and similar brown work boots.

The man leaned down and reached for Naruto neck. Instinctively the boy stepped back in fear to protect his throat, he didn't want to go through the trauma of remembering yesterday's happenings.

"I need to change your bandages Uzumaki-san, keeping them on might cause an infection." Inu spoke softly still reaching out, but mindful not to make any sudden movements, his large hands peeled away Naruto's as one would when encountering a frightened stray animal. Naruto could feel the warmth from Inu's hand ripple across his skin, rooting him to the ground in shock. The older man nearly growled after seeing splodges of blood tainting the soggy wet bandages. The man hurried to the bathroom for the medical supplied to return with a disinfectant and a fresh roll of bandages. Tenderly Inu dressed Naruto's wounds as the boy stood still as a stone statue they use to decorate their gardens, the boy did not hiss in reflex when the cotton ball dampened with the antibacterial liquid touched his skin. Having hardened over the years after having suffered severe wounds day after day. Like a never ending cycle of death. Go out and get hurt. Dress your wounds and sleep. Only to wake up to be hurt again. Then repeat.

That was Naruto's life until now. Now he can have happiness. Maybe? Now he can express his feelings freely. Maybe? Now he can be as selfish as he wanted like kids do these days. Maybe?

"Uzumaki-san, you can cry when you are hurt." Naruto looked up to Inu's mask with clear confusion." Lesson one: emotions aren't signs of weakness. They are there to make you human. Fear drives you to strive to be better. Happiness forces us to be protective of what you care about. Anger brings out the hidden potential in humans as they are pushed to their limits." Inu prodded Naruto's cheek with slight pressure. But Naruto stayed still feeling a slight sting and listened carefully to the coming explanation. "And pain, funnily, restricts us but that is what makes us human. One can't make progress without feeling a bit of pain. But remember one should not forget pain because it something everyone can understand. It is a universal tongue. So cry if you have to. It proves you have a heart which yearns for more." A silent tear falls from the cliff of Naruto's eyelid.

Maybe there was something better out there for Naruto. Maybe


	4. Chapter 4: Failed Acknowledgement

Turning away, embarrassed beyond repair, Naruto sniffed quietly willing his tears to stop pouring down his face. Inu having brought the bandages set himself to work by placing a sterile cotton pad over Naruto's pale throat. Gruesome cardinal lines arched exquisitely across his skin, standing out perversely against his pale skin. Ever since the surgery at the Hokage's building Naruto's body had taken a healthy turn but soon abandoned the route and whitened to a ghastly grey. All signs of recovery had been forgotten and instead the boy's body once again clambered into a sickly skin tone. Inu tugged firmly on the bandage around the young boys neck and waited for confirmation of tightness.

Still looking away Naruto wiped his tears, having finally stopped the stream of water curving down his cheeks. Inu warm hands brushing against his skin in feathery touches making Naruto cringe at ticklish sensation, completely foreign to him. He never let anyone touch him, intimately or not. The only time he has been touched is when others savagely breached his personal space. But he allowed Inu's hands to roam his neck. Dreading the moment he will be cornered only to be broken more.

Stubbornly he did not turn to Inu having found a new interest in the room's wall, vacant of any decorations.

"Uzumaki-san, turn to me." Inu had ordered, his voice firm but not harsh. Naruto risked a glance at Inu's simple mask only to return to his peculiar hobby. _This wall. So beautifully bare…_ Naruto's mind wondered idiotically, with a foreign hollow psychopathic laugh echoing loudly in his mind, having been used to the noise he adopted the twisted logic. The young boy also giggled along, feeling comfort in the crackling of both their voices finding something humorous in something Naruto's foolish stubborn attitude. Inu could see Naruto's eyes dilate as the young boy swam in his deep thoughts. Not having the time to perform everything with precision, Inu clipped the bandage with a small iron pin.

"Uzumaki-san we are leaving." Inu calmly informed grabbing his house keys and some tacky notes folded together. Not waiting for an answer Inu placed his hand on Naruto's hair, shaggy and damp from the steam bath. Electricity once again crackled in the, randomly surging around the two males.

The surrounds spun quickly. Naruto's second journey, by this type of transport, was less nauseating than the first but still his stomach grumbled with displeasure. The place was large with a high ceiling. All the walls were painted a grey, having no windows but small railed vents for air to enter from the outside. At the far end was a large rectangular porthole where a female attendant stood, on the other side, in a chef's apron. The rest of the room was occupied by lengthy benches. The atmosphere was light, as the room was quiet and nearly empty, with the odd person- in mask of course- eating food.

Inu pointed to a bench and settled Naruto into a chair. The man made his way to the counter where the attendant stood. Naruto watched the interaction intensely. The female flushed at while Inu's monotonous smoky voice filled the silence. She rushed behind the counter and returned with a shy smile, politely telling Inu to wait for his meal to be prepared. Something unnerved Naruto about the way the woman eyed in awe at Inu retreating figure. _So Inu-san is also admired by others_ the boy let his thoughts stray in the hope of not having to converse too much with his temporary guardian. Glancing around he caught a Usagi (Rabbit) masked woman- telling by the subtle curves of her hips-, Naruto continued to gawk at the holes in the mask. A rumble of amusement laughs erupted in his head, Naruto internally wished for it to stop distracting him, after all, he wasn't one to look away in shame.

Inu having returned to his companion strangely found the boy glaring somewhere else fiercely. Following his eye line he neutrally welcomed the sight of his previous colleague. Placing himself in front of Naruto pulling him back to reality. The boy could only stare quizzically.

"Uzumaki-san, a few questions." Inu didn't want it to be an interrogation. A slow nod for Naruto showed his cautious attitude. Something Inu marvelled at.

"A few simple details on knowledge and progress in your academy. Fine?" Another slow nod accompanied by a now dead gaze. Not a good start.

"How many lessons have you attended from the age of five?" Naruto hardened at the thought of education.

'Half' Naruto mouthed, apathetically. Inu nodded, not disappointed or shocked. He had expected this discriminative behaviour towards orphans. Especially since this was Naruto's case.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, what would you rate your skills against your peer's?" Naruto bit his lip. Hesitating with his answer as he logically worked through the criteria of 'outstanding student'.

'Two' Inu gave him a nod for honestly and sighed unhappily for the amount of fate Naruto had in himself.

"Do you feel that you are being taught, without professors playing favourites, adequately?" Naruto stared at Inu without a hint of acknowledgement. Inu lost him on this question.

'I'm not answering that' Inu felt like almost kicked himself for the insensitive questions but he needed to hear it from Naruto's mouth- or read it.

"Do you have anyone at academy you trust?" A mock shake of Naruto's head had Inu spiral into despair, he wasn't going to get anyway at this rate. A figure approached the two. Naruto glanced up only to stare at the shy attendant, who selfishly ogled Inu for his approval. A dull look from Inu had her scurrying off to hide away her flushing face. Naruto watched Inu pick up his chopsticks. Copying clumsily Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at his food, rich in carbohydrates. Rice topped with a flavourful curry steaming hot made Naruto look around to make sure he received the right order.

"Eat. No excuses." Inu warned. His voice was low and threatening from the previous flat tone. Naruto gazed unwillingly at his food with mixed feeling. Playing around he looked over to see Inu's bowl piled up exquisitely with Yakisoba and hidden treasures of pork.

Looking at his own plate, to compare with Inu's, Naruto looked up only to blink rapidly at the now empty plate. _When? How? What!_ Naruto's brain whirled as Inu gave him an unidentifiable look which sent chills down the poor boy's spine.

Defeated Naruto took unenthusiastic small bites as Inu looked away.

"What do you eat usually?" Naruto chortled on his rice looking up in displeasure.

'You watch me every second of the day. Do I need to answer?' Inu shook his head after a pause and leaned in closer.

"Lesson two: Acknowledgement. I know what you eat. I know who you trust. I know how you are treated. But do you?" Naruto couldn't help but be puzzled by Inu.

"Reality is something many people struggle with. Accepting something is usually harder than living in a delusional dream. So I want to hear it from you. Are you ready to accept you are malnourished? Are you ready to accept you have no one to trust?" Inu leaned in closer to whisper," Are you ready to accept people think you are a demon?"

Naruto froze. The wooden sticks fell from his hand as his eyes widened in disbelief. _I'm not a Demon. I'm not a Demon. Ha. I'm not a Demon._ His mind quickly rewinds to the state before Inu had uttered the words. One blink. Two blinks. Naruto returned to eating with a mind like a clean slate like it had deleted the memory of Inu uttering the controversial statement.

 _Just as I expected…_ Inu had encountered such cases where the subject's mind forced itself to 'delete' all memories classified as traumatic or distressing for the subject.

PTSD (Post-traumatic Stress Disorder) is what it is called in its infant stage. The subject is hit with a shocking event in their usually six months of the traumatic event. Subjects become highly insecure and suffer random attacks of flashbacks or nightmares. But most subjects learn to face the event and accept the horrid memory.

But Naruto, however, experiences these events daily. Even if it the event isn't violent in any nature, Naruto still has to step out of his home only to be severely assaulted by suffocating deathly glares boring holes in his body. His mind has adapted to forget anything which even makes him feel slightly anxious. Of course, this happens unconsciously as he himself seems to have no control of which memories get 'deleted'.

Scraping noises pull Inu out of his contemplative state.

'Did you ask something?' Naruto mouthed in annoyance as he shuffled through his memories but found a gaping hole which was making him fidgety. Inu shook his head. He would have to find the definite root of this problem before he started to investigate the strength of this psychological dilemma. On the field, this could mean the difference between life and death.

"Uzumaki-san, let's make a plan." Naruto looked up impassively.

"On Mondays and Tuesdays, we will work on writing and language in general. Wednesdays to Fridays we will spend specifically for training. On Saturday, we will read to increase our knowledge bank. Finally, Sunday will be a free day."

'Free day?' Naruto tilted his head with confusion.

"That day you can decide on what you want to spend your day doing. Without a doubt, I will fund it, therefore, you needn't worry about money." Naruto shook his head feverously.

'No, I can pay for myself.' Naruto stubbornly rejected Inu's help.

"You don't see children your age financing themselves, do you?" Naruto didn't shake his head. Not wanting to answer according to Inu's will.

"Well?" Inu wasn't going to drop this so Naruto 'discretely' shook his head.

"Then there are no complaints." Naruto looked up and scowled.

'Why?' Inu took a risk and leaned forward to affectionately dishevel Naruto's untameable spikes.

"Lesson three: It is not a sin to want more. At this age children believe they have unworldly powers which make enemies quiver in fear. So relax and learn to want. How will you grow stronger if you don't have the want to improve?" Inu explained.

Naruto nodded accepting the reason. After all anything logical was easy to understand. _But wait_ Naruto paused and asked without hesitation.

'What is lesson two?' Inu replied carefully.

"You might learn it at the very end?" Naruto had never heard Inu using 'might'. He always spoke with such decisiveness that the word 'might', Naruto though, won't be in Inu's vocabulary. A light snort in the back of Naruto's mind made his mind linger on 'lesson two'. Feeling a blocked memory stick up like a sore thumb. It felt recent and familiar.


	5. Chapter 5: A library incident…

Naruto couldn't help but agree with the maniacal mocking laugh in the back of his head as he registered Inu's words. 'We're going to the library' he said it like it was nothing unusual for a boy like Naruto to enter a fountain holding records of information from the start of Konoha, no one could possibly react negatively to such a sight- right?

The two males stood in the middle of the library with multiple pairs of eyes either questioning their mentality or just plainly glaring, imagining weapons shanking them to commit a most wanted murder. And all Naruto could react with was a hollow laugh, not even trying to mask his unconcern for the plummeting killer intent gathering like a thick fog in the already crowded room. Inu simply turned around observantly. He pointed in the direction of the history section. His softly spoken words echoed around the room, which kept a strict eye on the unwelcomed guests.

"There is the history section Uzumaki-san." Inu had become ape at ignoring the villagers anger as he meandered through the archives having grabbed Naruto's hand firmly. Naruto could only stare at his hand and fingers which were laced perfectly with the larger warmer hands of Inu. The man had unintentionally caused an extraordinary ruckus in Naruto's mind as choirs of whistles erupted when Naruto looked at their interlinking hands. These wolf whistles made Naruto question himself _what is up with you?_ The question was, of course, rhetorical. He did not expect any form of answer. But he always received one. A rough snort made Naruto internally roll his eyes then more laughing ensued.

Naruto had tried to explore his interactions with the voice in the back of this head but the replies were always noises or sometimes he was simply dismissed with a snort and silence. He had thought he was crazy before and had through deeply about reporting this to the Hokage's personal doctor, who wasn't inclined to be threatened by the village council. The doctor was nice to him and even gave him treats, much to his paranoid personality's surprise. So soon that doctor became Naruto's personal doctor. He wanted to report these noises to the doctor. But he couldn't. It was the only contact he had with some entity without it being hostile. It wasn't mean to Naruto and was the entity which warned Naruto about imminent threats. But it too did not form any type of complete contact with Naruto. It was always by Naruto's side. And that was enough for him.

In the library, rumours spread like wildfire in dense woods, the moment they left the line of sight of others, mainly wanting to know what the hell the 'demon' was doing in the most valued structure containing the wonders and secrets they wouldn't want enemies to get. Trudging through the files of shelves the gruff voice in Naruto's head didn't stop its contagious breakdown, the boy would have laughed along if only he wasn't the root of the laughter. The tall built man touched every book with another hand. His long fingers trailing their way across the myriad of books. Inu was making speedy progress in his brisk walk, Naruto had to jog to keep up with the larger man. A uncountable number of names brushed past Naruto, much to his displeasure. But excitement coursed through his veins as this trip made him feel like he was on a mission. Naruto was a wandering soul bumping into obstacles without care then bouncing back to continue his aimless journey to somewhere. But with Kakashi leading, he felt his heart beat wildly to an erratic rhythm.

Kakashi came to an unexpected stop as he skimmed the row of book more intensely. The vice-like grip on Naruto's hand became lax so Naruto's hand fell to his side. Missing the warm, Naruto reached for the man's sleeve and gripped the fabric tightly as he too read the titles on the shelf. Inu didn't notice and took some books out and showed them to Naruto only to feel the extra weight on his side.

"Here Uzumaki-san, does this sound interesting?" Naruto stared at the book in Inu's hand, it was an unused red hardback cover had white words printed in bold on the front. It would have look new if the pages didn't seem dull with age with an addicting musty smell which oddly comforted Naruto. 'Merchant of Money' the title proclaimed boldly. The odd statement did certainly perk Naruto's interest as he lovingly grabbed the book, making a silent vow with the book to read it to the end.

'Can I start?' A glimmer of hope in Naruto's dull eyes made Inu smile inside as the man nodded explaining that Naruto should sit by the side. With a slight skip in his step, Naruto edged to the shelf and tucked together to hold the book. With relish, he opened the first page with gentle hands. His eyes ravaged the information and soon he speed picked up as he became in tune with the words- his surrounding forgotten. Inu from the corner of his mask saw a twitch of a small smile on his small lips. Returning to the task at hand he strayed away from Naruto. A bad decision. A regrettable decision. A naïve decision.

The surrounds when silent promptly. Clumsily shadows violated the young boy's space covering his mouth with larger hands. Naruto tried to scream out his lungs but his voice died in his throat with a hoarse grating. Kicking and flailing his arms as his eyes tried to swiftly look for Inu only to find the whole aisle empty of life.

"Yah think yah couldha escapt us demon. Nat ina million years." A vile laugh echoed in Naruto's ears as his muffled throaty noises; a growl set of a chain reaction as Naruto's struggling became more violent, his pores started to excrete translucent red jelly which had the consistency of liquid. The liquid was warm but started to erode his clothing soon eating away at his captor's skin. He howled like a kicked puppy and dropped the boy. An ear bursting sizzle crackled the air as the jelly had cemented itself to the man as it burned with a foul odour of burning flesh. It was the man's turn to kick and scream on the ground. The substance was happily munching away on the luscious fibrous muscle. The screaming hadn't stopped as tears poured out as all he had now was a bone for a hand. The jelly had evaporated into a seething red wisp.

Inu had rushed to the sight having booked out the books and having to wriggle his way through the crowd. When he came to the scene he felt his stomach flip having smelt the putrid stench of burning flesh. Small piles of rotting red masses surrounded a large man who was currently unconscious from shock. His eyes wide with fright and mouth tensed open to scream. Naruto stared at the man and back at Inu with cold indifference. The boy had just shrugged at the scene and leaned forward to survey the performance of the jelly. A section of chalky white bone was evidently visible free from the muscle which was once cemented to it.

The layers of muscle fascinated Naruto as he stared heartlessly at pool of blood forming around the body. Snapping out of his shock Inu grabbed Naruto around his waist securely enveloping the boy in unmatchable warmth. Naruto propelled out the hold and grabbed the abandoned book from the floor only to be swept away in frantic sparks of electricity.

"Uzumaki-san, I want you to tell me what exactly happened." It wasn't a plea for a confession. No. It was a command. Inu had so far only used that voice on Naruto to force him to do something for his own good. But this was different. His voice was full of fear and mistrust. Still draped in warmth Naruto reluctantly pulled out to face Inu. _What was I thinking? I can't see his face_ Naruto thought sadly. His face, to Inu astonishment, contorted into a desperate sorrowful look. Inu was stunned. His hands went lax with their grip on Naruto's arms.

'I didn't do it.' Naruto pleaded. Over and over in a hushed inaudible voice.

'Don't be angry, please Inu-san I didn't do anything!' His arms around the book tensed as his eyes looked in frenzy at Inu mask for emotion. Naruto shook uncontrollably and reached out to shake the man out of this daze. _Please talk to me!_ Naruto roared in his head. Inu flinched as pain reflected in Naruto's eyes. Naruto backed away and escaped to another room. Welcoming sweet isolation.


	6. Chapter 6: Who's angry?

Naruto let the silent tears make their trip down the curve of his cheeks as his chest heaved in and out quickly. The feeling of being alone again had never hurt him this much. The boy hastily wiped his tears with his hands, not wanting to damage Inu's shirt after how kind he was to Naruto, but the boy did not sob. No, he never sobbed. He always distanced himself from others that being hurt was a normal event he no longer had the energy to care about. Sliding down against the closed door he looked up at the ceiling only to feel a harsh tug on the back of his mind. It didn't hurt but it wasn't a gentle pull either. Ignoring the now growing thumping in his head Naruto closed his eyes holding the book close to his chest.

Immediately he brought his legs together and opened the book to once again find escapism in the enticing book. But the headache had increased and left the boy grimacing as to what was happening. _What is wrong with you?_ Naruto angrily scolded himself in his head only for the hammering to grow in strength. Gritting his teeth he slammed his head against the door repetitively to try and overpower the growing pain, like he was trying to illogically fix a broken toy by hitting it once or twice. But normally this method does not work.

A hostile tug pulled him out of his conscience and left him feeling lost.

His body felt weightless. Drifting in an infinite space of dark emptiness. Opening what he felt was his eyes Naruto choked on the sudden rush of liquid entering his nostrils. Coughing out in surprise Naruto's body jerked to life as he promptly jumped to his feet and leant against the wall for balance. His brain spinning in, a tornado of rapid thoughts as he greedily took deep breaths of air only to stop. His mind went blank.

Moving his hand he felt a heavy liquid soak onto his clothing. In the dingy red light his eyes took a long time to adjust as he blankly stared at his hands in puzzle. Flesh. There was a distinct odour of freshly spilt blood, which Naruto normally reacted indifferently to, dominated the air. But his rational side kicked in. A chill ran down his spine as he stared in horror at the black blood which was freely oozing out the cracks of the mouldy grey walls. Mixing in with the fresh water which reached up to his knees. Jerking away from the wall, he was leaning on, Naruto noticed how narrow the passageway was. His breathe quicken as he felt the familiar claustrophobic pressure weighted down onto him like a tonne of bricks.

Without thinking the boy bolted along the maze of passageways. Some spilt into multiple lanes. Some he could clearly see had a dead-end. Some made him feel like the wall were closing into him making him hyperventilate with the feeling if impending doom. The contaminated sea of diluted blood slowed him down, splatters of the liquid assaulted his face as his stomach flopped at the thought of blood. Splashing around unhelpfully Naruto felt disgusted as he thought about what Inu would think when he saw Naruto drenched in crimson liquid _. He will leave me for sure. No I won't let him!_ Naruto screamed in his head which allowed his legs tap into an unknown source of power- with a fierce will.

Paddling through the dirty waters he finally saw a bright light at the end of corridor. His determination now renewed Naruto ploughed through the murky passageway only to notice the light had not grown any bigger with closeness.

"I see him…" A gravelly voice echoed in monotone, along the corridors.

"It's the demon…" The voice spoke again with a delusional laugh. Launching spears of fear into Naruto's soul. From the corner of his eyes he saw a brewing mist of shadowy figures surging towards him. Withering hands reaching out to clamp onto Naruto's limbs to prevent his escape. Detrimentally shivering to his bone the boy could only frantically paddle through the water as the liquid became more unfavourably viscous. Soon he could no longer move his legs as the level of the viscous substance began to rise and creep up to his abdomen. The ghouls approached Naruto as decaying wisps of rotting green delicately outlined the curve of Naruto's visage. The touch was cold and sharp like the edge of a knife made out of ice. Ghostly whispers tormented Naruto, playfully the voices chanted his worst fears like an exorcism meant to eradicate all evil beings.

'Let him go…You will only hurt him. You monster!' The harsh voice pushed through Naruto's now flimsy mental barriers. A long throaty laugh echoed in Naruto's head like a never ending tune meant to spread misery.

A distant crack vibrated and the walls shook with much intensity. The cracks widened under the strain and the flow of blood fluctuated, filling the halls quicker in the slimy substance. Naruto looked up desperately hoping that his air way won't get blocked. One line was all Naruto needed to repeat as a mantra to get through this situation. _Do not fear, as those who wronged me have shown me worse…._ The liquid dominating his surrounding tried to drown him. Taint him. But then everything froze.

The voices were immediately silenced as a more morbid laugh, reflecting pure amusement, reigned the passageways. It was harsher but held a strong undertone of authority, one would have to stop and admire. The water stopped climbing and Naruto took in frenzied gulps of air. Then his vision blacked out.

Once again Naruto awoke assiduously. Luckily he was lying on the concrete ground but he did not bother to show his joy as he felt an ominous pair of eyes observe him, down to a single twitch of a muscle. Judging from the feeling of pressure the watcher was not hostile. But neither was it a friendly welcome. Turning towards a dim light in the air Naruto quickly backtracked having encountered his onlooker.

A large pair of hard eyes hawked intensely back at him. The vivid glow of the eyes reminded Naruto of burning coal. The unnatural black lumps of useless rocks which when burnt flared in alluring colours of flickering yellows to dying reds. The colours breathing like us to glow mysterious ambers. The ferocity of the fire underestimated, they watched Naruto as if to burn all lies, deceits and trickery only to uncover the truth. The truth which gave Naruto the energy to live another day in hell.

"So, insect are you capable of communication?" The voice was rich with amusement and authority, with hints of an aloof tone. But Naruto he was too mesmerised with the beasts eyes that the voice did not register in his brain.

"Great, stuck with an imbecile, what have I done to deserve such an idiot as a temporary host…" The beast muttered. But with slight movement, the light seemed to get brighter to illuminate corroded orange bars. The rust conquering the once shiny metal like a fungus. Looking closer Naruto sucked in a deep breath as he laid his eyes on luscious long tail dragging behind the beast. The hues he saw where a treat as they only appeared in autumn when the trees shed their leaves and leave a mess of rich scarlet to golden yellows.

"Beautiful…" Firstly Naruto is never lost for words- unlike now. Secondly, Naruto even if amazed will never show it- unlike now. Thirdly and lastly Naruto never complimented- unlike now. And the beast knew this.

"Of Couse, it is, you insect!" The beast timidly roared but hesitated to answer Naruto's longing gaze. But with a snap of the beasts shelves of knifes called teeth, Naruto looked up in indifference. Having lost his dazed look.

"Listen insect I will only say this once, this is very important and you should be honoured to even be alive in my presence. You are my host. Right now we are in your sub-conscious. My title and status are Prince Kurama II but I'm also worshipped as 'The Eien no honō' (Eternal Flame). Now has all that information got through that thick skull properly. I made it as simple as possible, right Insect? Or have I overestimated your brains capacity." It has become apparent that this beast was hell bent on keeping Naruto beneath him in all pretence but Naruto had no will to argue. Such an intriguing creature had captured his eyes he could only admire from a distance. Naruto could only watch hoping the light would be able to reach out and once again bathe the animal's fur in white light.

"The cage?" Naruto murmured as if not to provoke the beast but not bothering to uphold the responsibility to showing respect to a prince. _That is if he is a prince…_ But Naruto didn't care enough to dwell on the thought.

"Insect, this cage in designed to keep me in and you out, understand?" The beast having asked the question moved on without looking for an answer. "Now say we think of a way to get me out of here. Question?" Naruto opened his mouth and let out a hollow laugh as his eyes reflected no change in emotion.

"I have my theories on the answer to my question. Who are you?" The beast turned and glowered at the smaller frame which dared to raise its voice again him.

"I have already said Insect. My name is Prince Ku-" Naruto raised his hand to silence him. "Yes, you are a prince. But who are you to us?" Naruto rephrased.

"Well if you stay quiet, insect, then maybe I can explain. It happened long ago when I was on a mission to save a comrade of mine, who just happened to be taken as a hostage as an experiment in your repulsive village, which is a breeding ground for vile and stomach sickening acts. Your Hokage, a fool in his own right, cared too much for his village immediately came up with the bright idea of sealing me inside of his child. You, the insect." Naruto was silent, but Kurama sensed an incoming wave of atomine residue. The concrete walls cracked as odourless brown gas leaked into the air. With a low hum of vibrating machinery the distant sound of gears locking together clanged in the air as the gas illuminated the dim room a rejuvenating sparky blue.

"Father? The Hokage?" Another hollow fanatic laugh resonated in the expansive room. The beast could only watch with raw patience as he watched the show with little interest.

"If you are done with the realisation I would like to leave. You, after all, have no reason to live why not let me go? When I leave you die but since you always have had suicidal thoughts I don't see that as a problem."

"A problem? But I have a better proposal…"

"Ha, what could you give to me which is better than my freedom?" The animal's growl brought a large unnatural smirk to the boy's face.

"But I could sneak around and find this comrade while finding the ones responsible and not getting innocent humans involved," Naruto suggested with a carefree voice.

"I don't care about innocent or guilty death comes to everyone. I'm simply making quickening this process." Kurama countered.

"But I am offering myself to you? I have the power to release you but I want, to put it lightly, keep you on loan…"

"Loan? You little insect expect me to bend to your will!" The beast spat out like the proposition itself was blasphemy.

"To put it simply I want you to be my father."

The beast waited. And waited. But Naruto's face was neutral with seriousness.

"Why not that Inu or Kakashi guy?"

"The reason does not matter. Does not having someone have no choose but to obey you not please you? The control?"

"I want a reason, insect. You may be fun to toy with, have a little to no mercy and have no heart in the end humans all betray each other."

"But you are not human. I am tired of being misunderstood. Becoming your child will just make me who I am destined to be in others eyes. It will bring me a peace and put to sleep the monsters which always threaten to rid of me. They seem to always think that I am fooling others with a human façade. But becoming a monster will make me the true me." Though the description had come off dodgy Kurama could not help but crack an insane smile which displayed his shelve of polished white blades.

"Congratulation insect, you have just been upgraded from insect to my kit. But be warned as my son you will have to achieve more that good. There are challenges and chances of being targeted by beings you had no idea existed. Be ready as you have to forge your own path. I will simply be your guide but will not help you in any shape or form. If you fail I will terminate the contract and this will lead to imminent death. But of course, I escape untouched."

Naruto merely nodded in agreement. There was no explosion. There was no fancy lighting. There were no special hand signs. Just a simple nod and that changed everything.


	7. Chapter 7: I never want to be a parent…

Looking after someone was hard. Really hard. The abundance of energy and extra caution you need to take before even breathing was shocking to Kakashi. But he should have known. _Naruto thinks everything logically, no emotions involved, shaking him would logically make him think Kakashi or Inu, as he sees me, is angry. Maybe even furious?_ Kakashi deduced systematically. Honestly he sometimes felt like disappearing as Naruto's personality should be imprinted into his mind, but no, he always got flustered and overly protective of the boy, to even notice he was hurting him. His heart willed him to outrun the boy and stop him from closing the door, the distance Inu had closed seemed to have just doubled in size, unfortunately when having a poor background he just was not equipped to address his feeling- or others feeling for him.

His legs having fallen asleep in the gap of time, while his mind processed the happenings at snail pace, he forced himself to stand and soundlessly walk to the door Naruto retreated through. One didn't need sensitive ears to hear the hushed sniffs and rustle of clothing as they wiped away the tears. _I will fix this…_ , Kakashi thought with determination and resolve but immediately froze, _walking in on him crying…no_. This would merely hinder their slowly flourishing relationship. Kakashi would be oblivious and this would retain Naruto's image as an indifferent person, instead of turning the territory around them into thin ice with awkwardness.

Inu straightened his back and promised mentally to return back home in maximum two hours. Transporting himself in front of the familiar mahogany doors, leading to the Hokage's office, Inu rapped on the door to hear a joyous cry of 'enter'. Making his grand entrance the old man, being addressed this way respectfully, smiled all too brightly at the sight of Inu, with no knowledge of the purpose of the man's presence, invited him in. Kakashi nodded in the Hokage's direction after announcing his fidelity with a casual two-finger salute out of habit, which was expected of all ANBU but with more formality.

"I wanted to inform you about incident at the library…" Kakashi explained with bitter tone but restrained himself from straying away from the purpose of his visit. The old man waved him hand with a nod, as if to mentally prepare himself of the worst update, he leaned forward with seriousness. Not what he was expecting, after all as much as he liked a distraction for the wretched paperwork, hearing bad news was always unwelcomed.

"Uzumaki-san and I had left the ANBU's canteen, after having a fitting meal, to the central library. We were immediately made known that our presence was undesirable by the civilians but no one dared to become physically violent due to my presence. Many scowled at my purpose and glared at Uzumaki-san, giving me a perfect example as to how he reacts to hostile atmosphere. To my surprise he was detached with his surroundings if not stubborn with complying with orders. I left him to his own devices seeing he was very absorbed with his book only to return after hearing a quite feminine scream from a grown man. The unknown man suffered damage to both of his arms but I did not survey the scene as withdrawing Uzumaki-san from the crime scene was my top priority. Once again the boy was not moved or squeamish of the injury that he went to the extent of surveying the wounds with impassiveness." Kakashi ended his monologue with a pause as if wanting to say something but was rethinking his decision.

"He's quite different from what I imagined him to be. When he received my gifts he had a lot more emotion. When he was vulnerable and first met me he was better at showing his emotion. He is very different…" Kakashi stopped to release an understandable sign as the Hokage closed his eyes and puffed his pipe, collecting his thoughts on the situation.

"Just take it slow, Naruto himself is trying to not address the situation directly, but with time you will bond. But you don't have time. If you bond with Naruto as Inu the boy might entirely give up bonding with Kakashi. Tread carefully. But be as honest as possible." Kakashi nodded mournfully while letting his lips tighten into a thin line. _Interacting with Naruto was harder than surviving a minefield. Setting one off near Naruto will explode all of them and all links to Naruto will be broken._ Kakashi wondered helplessly.

"As of the incident at the library, I think we have all learnt something" Kakashi winced at the low blow feeling his heart clench guiltily. "But then again maybe this is a sign, this man, which Naruto has supposedly injured, was admitted into the Main Konoha hospital. But if you catch up to Dr Katsura then maybe you can look into what type of injuries the man sustained." Kakashi nodded once more with a bow.

"I was not expecting this Inu but next time just be careful. There is just so much I can protect Naruto from in the combined meeting with the Village Council. Those rats will immediately try and press delirious charges again a not even grown boy. I already still have to drop the bomb about Kakashi looking after Naruto." Kakashi grumbled internally with a hiss of animosity. Kakashi, his counterpart, has an implantation of the Sharingan, which is a trait passed down generations genetically by the Uchiha Clan. After the demise of the Uchiha Clan the Council looked far and near for an appropriate guardian. With ill karma shower Kakashi every day, after the dead of his team-mate and the growing distance between his other surviving one, Kakashi was a wreck.

He was 'invited' by the Council to review his competence in looking after the sole Uchiha massacre survivor, Uchiha Sasuke, luckily Kakashi had very low self-esteem and outright refused to do anything with children. Feeling that his bad luck will result and an even worse childhood. If he had not refused so strongly, with the backing of the Hokage and the Ninja Council, he would have been stuck with a Sasuke and have no chance of looking after Naruto. The Council was outraged that they insisted that Kakashi be forced to look after Sasuke, while Kakashi being the only person alive with a Sharingan and ability to teach others, but the Hokage immediately shot them down with a disappointed glare.

When Kakashi looks back he smiles, if he had adopted Sasuke then the Council would have never let Kakashi even reach out to Naruto like he is doing now.

"Then I shall leave with your dismissal, Hokage-same…" The Hokage groaned with horror.

"I was hoping you would stay for longer Inu." The old man glared with at the paperwork piled high haphazardly around his desk, with the ulterior motive of shredding the articles with no care for the trees which were sacrificed.

"As much as your request should always comply to I have a cold-blooded boy at home to take care of." Kakashi once again saluted and transported to the hospital's reception. The receptionist was a large bag of flesh and bone, with layers of fat being folded at her waist, in her late thirties. Her lipped chapped and smothered distastefully in bright florescent pink, she waved her beefy arm slowly in Inu's direction.

"Honey! What can I do for you?" The woman raised her hairy eyebrow suggestively.

"I have an emergency appointment with , made by the Hokage." Kakashi voice in monotone not bothering to sound remotely interested in being a gentleman, which he is only around Naruto.

"Well honey, you will find him in room No.105 on floor two." Kakashi turned to leave only to hear a loud wailing "And you can find me in the staff lounge" Kakashi rolled his eyes. _I would rather date an impassive ball of cuteness by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, than a fat witch like you._ Kakashi thought pleasantly but froze promptly to correct himself. _Well if Naruto was a girl and if he wasn't underage and urgh…_ Kakashi would have continued to correct himself if he hadn't slammed directly into 's door. _Damn auto-pilot…_ Kakashi lifted his hand to knock on the door only to hear an amused voice.

"We don't like to have our doors knocked down only two years into their life of employment. Come in Inu" Kakashi grumbled once more. This Katsura character was ultimately shady to him, but he has operated to remove imbedded objects and diagnosed Naruto's injuries many times if the Hokage's personal doctor wasn't around. Kakashi begrudgingly trusts him with Naruto, if not he has to.

Doctor Katsura was in his late twenties but was slightly shorter than the average height for his age group and had a much tanner skin tone compared to Naruto. With a dashing smile and well-groomed chestnut brown gelled back meant he was mostly popular for his looks. His lip in a wide ever expanding grin which reached to his pale green eyes, glistening in excitement. The man ran to Kakashi with boundless energy dragging the taller male to his desk, which reminded every one of the Hokage due to the papers piled high just ready to tip onto the floor with an avalanche of whiteness.

"So I've been waiting for you since I found out about this body from the Hokage!" His voice high and words being rapidly spat out in bursts of energy, making Kakashi backtrack. The petite man waved his arms around frantically in an attempt to share his growing delight for the case.

Pointing at a microscope with a beam of pride as Kakashi awkwardly untangled himself from another man. Leaning in he saw flashes of white which reduced slowly to reveal circular cells tinted red all speeding around in the line of his scope.

"What you see there are organisms we have never seen before!" Kakashi retracted back to see the growing bubbly attitude of the other male in annoyance. Skinny hands peeking out from his pristine white lab coat were placed delicately on his hips as he scolded Kakashi with playfulness. "This is amazing Inu-san, the way his organism has a mind of its own even when it doesn't contain any form of DNA. Like a temporary clone, it breaks down flesh into an unknown substance which it lives on. This function could only be used as a weapon seeing as it does not heal but automatically eats its own clones when running out of a food source which we so far know is flesh until there is no food source and it dies. Do you know who attacked this man?"

Kakashi stiffened to the question and instead tried to steer the man away from the question.

"Can you duplicate this organism?"

"So far we don't know seeing as we only found it on the man's body on a cellular level by chance. We didn't have enough time to actually test out the cells behaviour and what it's synthesised out of."

"Synthesised?"

"Yes." The doctor folded his arms with a gentle smile he began to explain more. "Seeing as the cell itself has no DNA then there is probably no chance of seeing the structure at that level. Right now we have a few culture mediums growing the stuff in a controlled area off limits to see if we could encourage them to duplicate themselves."

"I don't know anything but the basics but seeing as flesh was its food before what are you feeding it now?" Kakashi asked out of pure curiosity.

"Ah, good question ANBU-san. Well, right now we are regularly giving them doses of pig's meat. Later on, when we successful making clones we can experiment on them." Kakashi merely hummed in thought, _As long as they don't know Naruto made them, other than the Hokage, everything is fine. But I have to talk about this to Naruto…_

"So Inu-san were you on a date?" Katsura wondered with a mischievous wiggle of the eyebrows.

"No date, I had taken Uzumaki-san for lunch. Your receptionist, however, seemed quite eager." The room filled with soft giggles as the man hunched over in an attempt to contain his fit.

"Yes, nowadays with the Uchiha brats gone all the women turn to men in ANBU hoping to catch their eye. You know the ANBU are the highest paid ninjas in the village. Plus they are the fittest meaning woman are guaranteed to have a fine catch. With the ANBU not being at home much the woman can fling off with anyone behind their back. Oh, the benefits for a strong but never home husband."

"Right…" Kakashi muttered with uncertainty.

"So Naruto is staying with you?" The man asked but before Kakashi could politely answer he ear were victim to an on a wave of squeals. "Isn't he just adorable? Whenever I hug the poor kid he just freezes and doesn't say anything but when he asks a question his voice. By god that kid is gonna be a lady killer when he grows up!" Soon all respect for the Katsura, Kakashi had accumulated over this short period had melted away to leave an empty husk of nothingness. Kakashi quickly made up an excuse.

"Nice talking to you about the case, but I have an errand for the Hokage to complete. I'll see you tomorrow with Naruto." Katsura smiled sweetly and nodded with great enthusiasm.

"Come in during my lunch break then we can talk. Be sure to bring Naruto. I'll have come Mikado's ready, Naruto loves that stuff!" Kakashi noted this detail on Naruto and seeing this as a go sign he left with a short burst of blue sparks.

Making a short trip to a convenience store he was faced with a deadly dilemma. He was surrounded by an unworldly number different flavoured Pocky, also known as Mikado, sticks to choose from. Varying from: traditional Matcha, to unique Cookies and Cream and an unexplainable sour lime. Sighing to himself he took a few traditional and plenty of different flavoured fruits. Reaching the cashier the man looked down at the items and back at Inu with a knowing look.

"Children?" Kakashi nodded slightly. _Naruto is not my child and he will never be. I would rather be family but not a father._ The man thought with determination.

Finally reaching home he looked up to see the dusty old clock hanging on the bare wall, ticking away without a single worry. Sometimes Inu wished he could just drift away to waste the days in a warm forgetful dream _. But I have Naruto and I will look after him till my last breath._

Looking round for the boy, he can't help but think about every second of his never ending days, a bundle of blankets was laid casually over a frail, but the distinctively fascinating body, who Kakashi identified as Naruto. Placing the bag of sweets onto the table he approached the warm bundle to see a head peak out from the layers. Bleached lemon yellow strands spray out from a head of an alluring boy. Soft pinkish lips open to breathe as a steady rhythm of rising and falling indicated his chest and hopefully amicable dream. He didn't look introverted, relentless or unpredictable. He looked delectable to take a bite off and Kakashi quickly drank the seraphic image before it reverted back into an animal always baring its fangs.

"Uzumaki-san?" Kakashi whispered, not wanting to touch the boy just yet. Stirring slightly, the boy was a light sleeper, he slowly awakened and stretched now wandering his eyes to Inu with a nod of acknowledgement. Reaching out to new lengths his joints cracked the silent air. Now fully risen Naruto blinked and looked down to see a few buttons of his shirt undone revealing the white firmly bound bandage and an expanse of exotic skin shimmering slightly a tantalizing golden. A flush of rosy red colours flooded onto his skin as the boy quickly covered up his neck, wanting to sink magically into the couch and disappear of embarrassment.

"You will have to give me a break Uzumaki-san." Naruto looked up questioningly. "I have been so used to looking after myself that I don't know how to deal with you." Naruto's teeth sank in nervously into his soft lips to dampen the upcoming punch.

"So I've decided I'll to try my best. But in return…" Naruto looked up with the jerk of his head at the news and nodded after a slight pause. "You have to tell me how you feel. You won't get a family you always wanted unless you tell me how you feel, I can read some people but Uzumaki-san you are a blank book. Lesson four: So please cooperate with me."

Naruto merely stared into the man's eyeholes as if to test his resolve but a timid nod and glint in the boy's eyes meant he was ready to cooperate.

"Now I have a treat for you" The man's bulky body picked up the plastic bag and he seated himself loosely onto the sofa next to Naruto. Naruto turned and folded his legs onto the couch to fully face the man and watch his moves intrigued with the contents of the bag. Taking out a small box decorated with green and black Naruto's eyes widened like he had seen god descend onto the earth in order to grace his miserable life. Unintentionally the boy reached for the box, like in a state of hypnosis, he did not notice the amused tilt of Inu's head as he used his height to lean back and inch the sweet out of Naruto reach. Childishly the two inched away from each other until Naruto muttered helplessly.

"Please…" Inu's froze as such a word had been honeyed plentifully in a tone of helplessness. Naruto's eyes dull with need. Having leaned forward so much Naruto used his back legs to boost himself and grab the box and fall back to rip it open ravenously. Taking out a thin break stick coated generously in green flavoured chocolate, humming with approval the boy looked at Inu for further guidance.

"Well…" Inu quickly tried to gathered his scattered thoughts when they had exploded due to the act Naruto just pulled but Kakashi wondered with a serious tone _This kid is going to be a lady killer if not my killer…_ "You can talk!" Inu pressed hotly with a worried tone. Naruto just shrugged with indifference.

"It stopped hurting." Naruto pointed to his throat.

"I'm going to remove the bandage…"

"No." Naruto moved away from Inu's gentle warm hands. Shaking his head slowly.

"I don't want you to see…" _The mark…_ Kakashi thought with gritted teeth.

"Okay but don't push yourself" With a nod the questions started but Kakashi would have to take him to Katsura for a check-up. Right now he would see how long Naruto would last with his voice.

"Now first question, Use one word to summarise the reason to live." Naruto shrugged with indifference chomping on his candy like a child he was mean to be.

"Death." Inu almost felt like groaning with frustration. _And this was only the first question._ Inu nodded but prodded more for a glimpse into Naruto's deduction.

"Why?"

"We all die one day. It applies to everyone. Even me." A snort resonated in the boy's head as he heard a low 'Insects die too easily.'

"Okay." Inu wanted to just ask simple questions to get to know the boy better but even after the agreement there is no motivation. "After we finish this you can ask me question. So answer with longer sentences or else I'll make you answer again from the beginning" That seemed to have worked since Naruto immediately become more attentive. _Learning about Inu-san!_ Naruto's empty heart filled with warmth.

"Why?" Inu asked again.

"It's the only thing which is normal about me. If I can die like others I'm not a daemon. If I was I would be immortal." Naruto explained flatly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine. Favourite pass time?"

"Hunting, reading and thinking." Naruto pointed his last stick treat towards Inu for him to take and enjoy. Plucking the stick out Naruto's hand in a single blink Naruto's had missed the whole thing as Inu's hand as draped innocently around the plastic bag. Damn it Naruto scowled but a Prince Kurama couldn't help but intervene with a manipulative 'So what will you do when you see his mouth? Kiss it?' Internally Naruto groaned in frustration. _I would…_ Naruto wondered with a hazy mind.

"You hunt?" Inu sounded scandalised at that theory. _But how there was three ANBU's with him at all times! He couldn't have just got up and left in front of us._

With a hum he continued uncaringly. "At District 666. This purple haired woman stalks me and tells me about hunting spots." Inu shook his head with uncertainty as he too had heard the rumours of a snake woman living in the Forest of Death. She had purposely isolated herself to subdue the attention she had drawn to herself when Orochimaru had abandoned her. His living experiment.

They both conversed comfortably until Inu had run out of questions. With a dangerous smile Naruto reached out for another packet of sweets only for Inu to reluctantly hand him one. They jumped from favourite colour to cooking and activities at school; everything was okay until school which made Naruto uncertain and tempted to not cooperate again but then again Inu will cut the deal about asking him questions. A small price to pay in Naruto's eyes.

"How come you're single?" Inu waited for a smile to crack onto Naruto's face as a joke but Naruto's emotional range was that of a rock sometimes.

"I never thought about it. Plus I don't have the time, being an ANBU Captain and looking after the cadets." Inu answered truthfully. It's the least he could do when Naruto cooperated.

"So you don't love anyone?" Naruto looked away while asking that question, suddenly tense from having blurted out an intimate question. Inu watched his reaction carefully. The boy's chest was still, he was holding his breathe. His shoulders stiff.

"No" A slow gush of air was released as a sigh from Naruto's mouth. He was relieved.

"What do you think about going to school tomorrow?" Naruto shrugged in response but opened his mouth.

"The man in the library." Inu stiffened, Naruto wasn't supposed to remember that. He remembered the incident with the priest and now the man in the library. But he forgot about lesson two. Something links the two incidents. _If I could find it then maybe, just maybe, Naruto would be able to prove to everyone he isn't a daemon._ Inu knew that if Naruto kept on being careless about what others thought then everyone would have their way with him. The Naruto in front of him was just drifting through time indifferently. If Inu would become his anchor and start to help Naruto care and show emotions then that would prove Naruto isn't a daemon, after all the people of Konoha think daemons are incapable of emotions. Firstly get Naruto a family. And then Naruto will be happy. And then he can show emotions. And then Kakashi would die without a regret.

"He's fine. At lunchtime tomorrow I'm going to pick you up to have a check-up with Katsura." A hum of agreement hung in the air.

"Sleepy?" Inu asked. Naruto looked down with a nod, still embarrassed to ask of anything or look selfish in front of the man. The two make their way to the kitchen and Inu opened the cupboard to find some noodles. Unfortunately they would have to deal with it until tomorrow when Naruto and he would go shopping. The two sat in a comfortable silence until Naruto spoke in a timid but firm voice.

"Do you trust Kakashi?" Inu saw a chance. Before they would separate he needed to loosen the attachment Naruto was making with Inu and make Naruto idolise Kakashi instead. This way when he comes as Kakashi, Naruto won't give him the cold shoulder and run after Inu. A stroke of genius.

"Kakashi was the one how brought up your condition. He make the Hokage snap," Strike one Kakashi and zero for the Hokage, "and had me, a person he trusted the most, to be in the team which protected you." There was a clatter of chopsticks. Naruto looked up with anger brewing and boiling in his eyes. His eyes which once shimmered in the light now glowed a dangerous unrestrained colour. His face vacant of emotion.

"Kakashi saved me? You didn't? Where is he then?" His voice low as a whisper but sharp as a blade cutting though Inu like butter.

"He is saving up to accommodate you. He's taken up multiple long missions to raise money to fund you and him. Seeing as he is adamant not to use the benefits you get from the Hokage."

Naruto slumped his shoulders. 'Insect don't you dare breakdown now!' A voice shattered his dead front. _Kurama he lied to me! He said he saved me!_

'And he did save you dimwit. Kakashi simply brought you into Inu's eyes. Inu can't keep track of thousands of people being under the Hokage's command and all. So put on you big boy pants and stop your whining. All this atomine your brain is excreting makes me sneeze, insect.'

Inu was ready to restrain the boy if he exploded but instead the boy straightened up, almost like booting up a machine, and returned to eating his food. _I need to really get him check-up…_ Inu said with a flood of relief.

"So school tomorrow…" Inu pointed out with a careful voice.

"I'm going kill everyone." Naruto voiced monotonously shrugging when finished. _Yep a check-up. Katsura and Hatori better be there damn it, I feel like everywhere I step there is a landmine damn it!_ Kakashi groaned and returned to his magic treat of eating in a blink of an eye. _That annoys him but he looks so cute when he tries to catch me in the act. Wait CUTE?!_ Inu slammed his head in the table.

"Inu-san?" The boy looked at him with worry shrouding his head but his face visage dictated that Inu was acting like an idiot.


	8. Chapter 8: A Fighter...

Inu shook his head and groaned wanting to repetitively smash his head into the rough wood. Naruto paused as a groan escaped the other male but quickly dismissed it with a swift sniff of the air to find comfort in the man's natural cologne- dried blood and a fresh earthy smell- which made Naruto become lost in the moment. There was no fresh blood. Naruto would have known.

'Of course, you would know, insect.' A lazy eye roll could be felt in the back of Naruto's mind as the boy simply shrugged not having the heart to reply with a snarky comment. _It would have driven me crazy…_ Naruto thought in a daze remembering the first time he had smelt someone else's blood. It had knocked Naruto out his cold indifference as something pumped erratically in the place of his heart. Blood put him on the edge, into a trance but he was unusually excited. The aroma of the crimson liquid made him unconsciously lick his lips with desire. Something he blamed the Prince for.

'God was an asshole and decided, 'Hey let's make these insects delicious' making us crazy at the mere whiff of the liquid. But seeing as you hate the insect village so much you might as will get excited as you spill their blood. Some insect you were?' Naruto involuntarily started to bite his lip will being submerged in his thoughts. The first time he was 'excited', as the Prince said, was when he had shoved a classmate off himself when he was attacked. The boy was bleeding with multiple miniature cuts on his palm. Then it happened. Naruto started to sweat profusely as his eyes dilated as the enticing scent flooded his system for the first time. The boy he had shoved looked up to give Naruto a piece of his mind but froze immediately. An arrow of fear stabbed his heart as bleached blond hair covered Naruto's quivering eyes and a sadistic smile spread proudly across his face. Looking up Naruto had chilled the boy to his bone. Scampering away like a wounded puppy the boy ran away in fear having seen the devil himself. Seeing the hasty retreating form of his attacker Naruto felt an unusual yearn. Feeling a familiar pressure he felt when he looked at happy families. Desire.

The desire for blood.

Inu got up and cleared the table and dropped the dishes into the sink, he would wash them later but sleep came first. Looking at Naruto for a response he could only pause with several blinks of his eye. Pearly white teeth, sharp enough to tear skin with a simple bite, gnawed at his pinkish lips. The scene was something straight from an erotica novel.

_Here we have the innocent teen with no control over her, or his in this situation, actions. These actions being so naively sensual for any older adult to take the meaning the wrong way. I have to exercise pure restraint from jumping the unsuspecting teen. And I'm so going to jail…_ Obviously, Inu had not yet explored his sexuality as all erotic actions were strictly professional be it to seduce a target to gain information or infiltrate enemy territory as a couple. Inu has had many experiences in this field but he never allowed his feeling to come in between so he never knew how he felt about women or men. At times, it had become awkward with the blatant sexual acts he had to perform on his partner just to keep up the lovers act. But all the women who tried to get into his pants outside of work didn't stand a chance against Inu's self-control. Inu being a workaholic who would usually push his body to the limit until he had no choice to give in to the fatigue- seeing no benefits from a life partner. All they do is get in the way with all their whining. God the whining one man has to survive to welcome death with open arms.

"Inu-san?" Inu blinked and nodded with a slow answer to the timid unspoken question

"I'll get your night wear." Inu spun on his heel and made his journey without looking back.

Naruto followed the man only to be handed a soft crème coloured full sleeved shirt and shorts and was crudely deserted in the room as Inu retreated into the bathroom with his own nightwear. All without a word.

_Did I do something wrong?_ Naruto asked to no one.

'Ever heard of self-control?' The Prince replied with a secretive chuckle, voice smug with the chance of hiding something from Naruto. Naruto never showed any type of sinful or positive emotion. But when it was about Inu there was definitely jealousy and possessiveness coursing through his blood. _Meaning?_ Naruto asked lowly to retreat to the corner of the room, out of the sight of the bathroom door, slipping out his clothes and slipping on the other with ease.

'Nope. Let me enjoy this moment of power, insect.' Naruto growled in annoyance but looked out the railed window. The moon bathed everything generously in its radiant white glow. The crisp cold air sent refreshing tingles down Naruto's spine, as it drifted into the room from the sliding window, only for him to give into the gentle burning in his lung to take in deeper breathes of frosty cold air. Closing he eyes he leaned towards the railing with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Inu on the other side of the door scolded himself. Changing into his night wear his mind still mingled boldly on the image of Naruto biting his lip. Inu had no time for this nonsense so he pushed the image out his scope and forced himself to run though the routine for tomorrow. He doesn't want to screw up anymore then he already had. But a satisfactory smirk danced ghostly on his lips, thinking about the speech he would give to Naruto's school teachers as he gave them a piece of his mind- it would be very entertaining.

Walking out the room only to be surprised by Naruto's still stature staring out the window at the clear sky. Stars punctured into the inky black background like holes in black paper allowing white light to stream down to grace the still night. A breathe-taking view only admired by ones lonely at heart-like Naruto.

Not wanting to disturb the boy he got to work at removing two futons from the closet accompanied by two pillows. Sleeping with his mask on was something Inu was accustomed to, like a second layer of skin, but Naruto would surely be annoyed. That he firmly believed. Laying the temporary beds out, Inu's being the one closest to the window and Naruto's right next to his. Luxury of having separate bedrooms was something Inu couldn't afford- or allow. He did not trust the boy to be safe alone. Not after what happened in the library. He would not repeat his mistake again.

Naruto seemed to have moved almost soundlessly appearing beside Inu, much to his shock, but he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'll leave the window open." Naruto merely nodded in response and padded down onto the futon, facing the wall-away from Inu-almost in an irked move. _Must be annoyed by the mask..._ Inu thought and turned off the light. Slipping into the warmth he faced the ceiling, hand under the pillow feeling the cold metallic kunai, drifting off.

"Inu-san?" Naruto turned to face the man, voice soft testing to see if the man was awake. A soft 'hmm' from Inu and turn of his head put Naruto on the spot.

"Where were you?" Inu saw no reason to lie. If he lied then Naruto would not bother to open up.

"I spoke with the Hokage about the Library incident," Naruto winced looking up with guilt, "don't worry you're not in trouble." Inu reassured the boy with a gentle tone, feeling an irrational part of his head forcing his voice into a whisper like when sharing an intimate moment.

"Are you in trouble?" The question left Inu breathless. No matter how much Naruto seemed to be detached, Inu was becoming his anchor slowly but surely.

"No." Naruto nodded, trust running deep in his eyes, as he stared up at the man ready to turn and sleep.

"Why were you at the Red Light district Uzumaki-san?" Inu cursed himself for his unruly habit of opening his mouth questioningly. _I feel like such an asshole now…_ Damn Inu groaned in his head but an inattentive lick of his dry lips showed Naruto preparing to answer the question. Inu's habit came from being a Captain, the power of being able to question his cadets about their actions left Inu feeling like he could demand anything from anyone- sometimes.

"I was visiting someone…" Naruto answered vaguely, curling his legs and arms closer to his chest. Waiting for Naruto to continue Inu gritted his teeth in hope of keeping his trap shut.

"There is a woman there who gives me free meals in exchange of fur from the animals I've hunted. Sometimes she gives me money for the exchange but the food is nice." Inu nodded once more, he would not have known this seeing as Inu only guarded Naruto in the day and on weekdays. Once Naruto entered a 'secure' area like the school Inu had no choice to leave seeing as he had no jurisdiction over the Civilian council owned academy school. To add to that Inu had to report to the Hokage in that window of time to talk to the Hokage about Naruto or be notified of any side missions Inu had to complete. Only to return to the exact time the school ended to once again stalk Naruto back home or to aimlessly wonder the outskirts of the village. Something Naruto did to get away from people. The boy would jog or walk for miles in any direction, allured by animals, flowers and trees.

Only all that exercise did not, unsurprisingly, allow him to gain any muscle mass. After all containing the demon inside him and maintaining the seal would require a lot of energy, which could have been used for proper growth.

"Inu-san?" The boy muttered, half-conscious. Taking in the musky fragrance of the sheets in deep breathes Naruto's left the comforting heat around him lull him to sleep. Concentrating only on the murmuring of the rustling leaves outside.

"I promise to look after you Naruto, nothing will stand in your way now." Inu promised darkly with the villagers in mind. With the Hokage's consent the blood Inu's Bloody White Sabre had thirsted for years will now have its favourite meal. Rough fingers eerily outlined Naruto's jawline while moving messy hair out of the boy's serene visage. Inu would be the family Naruto dreamed of. And no one would stay alive to stand in his way.

Even if he has to shove dirt onto his Sensei's name to save Naruto then he would do it. Minato left his legacy unguarded thinking unwisely that the village had the mental capacity to understand the difference between being a host and being possessed. But Inu was there _. I'm there…_ He repeated softly to himself.

Years of berating himself for the death of Obito and afterwards the growth of distance between him and Rin has forced Inu to become a harsh judger of character. His cadets always coming out more successful than others because he taught them the essentials for making resilient teams by teaching them about using their brains and valuing their own and others' lives more than the success of their mission. Something cadets fail to understand is that sometimes failure is an option and is not frowned upon as it's seen as a positive turn. After all the cadet is alive in the end and not just a nameless number in the body count at the end of the month.

Naruto's breathing became regular and soft. Something Inu could not understand is how different Naruto was compared to the image he had created in his mind. Inu had thought Naruto was vulnerable to any attack and would be constantly in the state of crying and paranoia. But here stood a very tall pillar with titanium foundations. The building eerie and dark, stripped of any unnecessary decorations. Walls mouldy and covered in wall flowers, trying to conquer the sheer high of the building. But inside it was different. A delicate chilly breeze reigned the halls which twisted and turning in the most untamed manner giving the traveller a hard time to reach just a set of stairs. The stairs leading to another nail biting maze which leads to more stairs. Repeating this journey which seems like eternity. Until you get to the top and you enter a small sinister room which had no distinguishing features. It was empty.

That was Naruto. You reach the end after gaining his trust only to see his heart is missing. Not that anyone will find out. There are creatures of darkness which guard and roam the passageways, scaring the wits of any onlooker. But Inu won't be scared. No. Inu has seen worse in other people to even compare Naruto to them. Naruto was a saint beside them.

Inu clutched the kunai under his pillow with a firm grip, then only did he fall gently into a light sleep.

Golden grains of light sprawled over the two inhabitants as a summer breeze swept through the small room. Inu laid there. Still. Staring at the ceiling until his internal alarm clock forced him to get up from the comfortable heat of the blanket. Naruto had not moved an inch in the night, his face still abandoning all emotions. Getting up the taller man immediately got to work. Efficiently making a bee-line to the wardrobe and to the bathroom without a moment's hesitation. Coming out the shower after a quick wash the man walked to Naruto's curled up body only to whisper.

"Uzumaki-san it is morning, wake up." Naruto immediately bolted up and snapped his head to survey his surroundings. Inu did not move, allowing the boy to confirm there were no hostilities. Placing the pile of clothes from his hands onto the futon next to the boy Inu pointed to the bathroom.

"Take a bath then come down for breakfast. There is a spare brush in the bathroom." Sitting up Inu saw a slight nod and walked away to carry out his duties.

_Ready to go back to school Prince?_ Naruto asked with a teasing tone only to have a growl as an answer. 'I'll have you know insect that I am very proficient in the art of studying. Unlike you my kingdom always encourages self-learning, but in this village you mindless crawlers do not value science as much as warfare.' Naruto snorted in agreement. Picking up the clothes he took a quick shower, making sure to use the minimum possible soap and water, and brushed his teeth. Then he carefully unfolded the clothes to admire the feeling of being clean.

Slipping on the crisp white shirt he systematically started to button all the holes while relishing the feeling of the cold fabric against his skin. Next he slipped on similar cargo pants form yesterday but this time with was a dark earthy brown. Looking in the mirror Naruto blinked hard to recognize the boy staring indifferently back at him. His skin which was once dull with dirt and grime was now a delectable tan which shimmered an alluring gold. His mane of hair which once lacked lustre was now shining a pallid blonde.

'Now that is a boy fit for royalty. No son, or insect, of mine will be seen covered in dirt and wearing battered or torn clothes!' The beast hollered with definite pride, filling the empty space where Naruto's heart should be with infectious warmth. But as he continued Naruto snapped. 'I can't wait for the guardian to see you. Maybe he will ruffle your hair: an innocent gesture but underneath is a turmoil of sinister lust brewing. Or he might just outright confess timidly, something improbable with his personality, but think about the unsophisticated heart-felt words being exchanged. Finally he might just lose all control and slam you against the wall and whisper sweet yet dirty nothings into you-'

_Prince_ Naruto hissed thankfully interrupting in order to preserve his distinct perspective of Inu. If the Prince had carried on only Naruto would know was a stuttering mess he would become when facing Inu. Naruto looked carefully into the mirror and wiped out any creases in his shirt while running his fingers through his hair to at least tame the beastly mane of hair. Prince merely snorted and most likely paddled down for a deserved nap- not that he actually did anything.

"Good you're here. Breakfast, eat up." Naruto entered the room with carefully placed strides and took his place in his chair eyeing the bowl of oats and fruits with inquisitiveness. But he patiently waited for Inu to join him on the table so they my sit together. Something Naruto prided himself was his manners, well the manners he showed to people he cared about anyway, while Inu finished with his work and joined the boy at the table with swiping gesture they began eating.

Naruto still felt the urge to watch Inu for a few more seconds to try and catch his face but his etiquettes screamed at him for such a rude though and he tensed his head so he would concentrate on his bowl of lumpy grey oats. Reaching out he cautiously took a small hesitant bit out the food, chewing it excessively to examine the flavour rolling around his tongue.

"How is it?"

"Bland." Naruto immediately responded with an undertone of disappointment- which Inu caught.

"Sorry but being an ANBU means I don't stay home much so I can only keep items with a long expiration date. But now you're here I'll see if I can find anything to suit your tastes." Inu spoke in a gentlemen's tone. _Where did that come from?_ Inu scolded himself finding his tone to be reserved only for courtship. _Not that Naruto does not deserved to be courted- damn it. Stop Inu. Professional face on. Now!_ Inu missed the way Naruto brought his head down while he tried to hide his bright flushing skin.

"No. I like it." Naruto quickly said and quickened his pace to show his enthusiasm.

"Okay. Today I'm going to drop you off at the academy. Then at the end of the fourth period I'll pick you up straight away for your examination. I don't know how long it will last but you'll most likely miss the fifth and sixth period. I'll speak with your teacher and we'll see how much you know. Is that fine?" Inu asked. Naruto nodded with a hard eyes.

Inu stood and placed his plate into the sink and took out a wooden container. Carefully he place a tissue paper on the base and filled it with soft fruit, he can't have Naruto swallowing anything too hard of now, and closed the box and placed a Pocky box on top. Tying the box and sweet together with a simple string he passed it to Naruto who had approached the sink to obediently put away his plate. _What a good boy… shame he had to become like this. No point crying over spilt milk now_ Inu thought sadly.

"I won't speak." Naruto said as he took hold of the box, much to his excitement- well if you could tell from his blank face- as he saw the Pocky, and looked up with a calculated look.

"Yes that would be best. They have hurt you and showing them you have recovered will be like rubbing dirt in their face. As much as I would love that don't speak today until the examination." Naruto nodded and Inu placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and misinterpreted the shudder which he felt in his skin. Inu squatted down slightly, surprising Naruto was tall for his age bit was frighteningly thin, and moved his hand up the boy's neck. Naruto's skin tingled at the touch of the delicious warmth and he looked up in surprise. Inu hand ruffled the back of his head letting his rough fingers massage the scalp.

"I'll be there on a moment's notice if there is a problem. Here," Inu passes a thin rectangular piece of paper with inky black frenzied scribbles all over it, "just rip this in half and it will emit a type of chakra. Don't worry others will merely dismiss it but I'll be open to identifying it all day and be there seconds after." Naruto let his eyes widen as he stared at the mysterious piece of paper.

"But won't all the natural chakra filtering out from everything overpower the chakra from the paper?" Inu let a chuckle loose much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Clever boy." Was all Inu commented before answering which nearly gave Naruto a heart-attack, well if he actually had a heart to malfunction. "With age your body naturally ignores the natural chakra around you as your body matures and learns to tell the difference between the chakra which is natural and chakra you want to pick up- I will enjoy learning with you. Just trust me to come." Inu ended the conversation.

With an addicting buzz surging through his skin Naruto grasped as Inu's chakra cloaked them for he transportation. The journey being more comfortable as Naruto's body was more used to the forceful pull of the unknown force as it warped time and teleported them to the school yard.

Inu's voice broke through Naruto's musings. "This is the academy. It used to so much better…" Inu reminisced with nostalgia shrouding his voice. Naruto couldn't help but agree. The academy which once prided itself in giving village children a taste of the hard cold truth about war and was trusted all round by clans to provide lifesaving training which will help their children to flourish. But here was a building hijacked by the Village Council to teach a curriculum to suit their budget and needs. Manipulating the children to believe whatever they think is right. For all they know the children could be made to believe in the Uchiha clan are gods and we should all kiss the ground they walk on- wait don't they already do that?

'What a messed up system, insect' Prince muttered half asleep.

"Let us go." Inu clasped, once again with a firm assuring grip, Naruto's hand supportively as he lead the boy through the iron gates. The brightly coloured building smiling intensely in the sun welcomed all the students into its premise. But behind those double wooden doors was Naruto's worst nightmare. Well nightmares are something people fear and Naruto fears nothing so let's call it a minor setback.

Hordes of parents and children exchanging hurried goodbyes turned their heads to the sound of gates creaking open. Mothers, fathers and guardians glowered in their direction.

Inu walked calmly, much to Naruto's pleasure, everyone's faces contorted from puzzle to horror. Naruto loved the familiar pressure building around him, it confirmed he wasn't living in a delusion. But without hesitation Inu released some invisible restraints. Like a flood of gushing water from a tsunami pounded and swept away all the resentment in the air which dominated in the air seconds ago. Instead there was a chilling feeling of promised death impending in the air. Naruto shivered under now hostile absent air. Inu tugged the boy back onto track and the people parted, with fear buried deep in their bones, hoping to appease the ANBU who had obviously showed he wasn't an ornament to be taken lightly.

The duo reached the door and Inu paused.

"This is where I stop. But remember Uzumaki-san that you are in charge of your life. Don't let others trample over it just because you don't want to clash." Nodding appreciatively Naruto masked his displeasure and let go of Inu's hand uncertainly. Naruto stilled for a minute and pushed forward with the chit tucked safely in his pocket.

Sasuke strained his hand to stop it from reaching up and wiping his grim features. Last night he could barely catch any sleep as his ears still rung in a cringing girlish high-pitched screams. He could still hear the vulgar voices of girls praising his god knows what now. All voices quietened down into an unsettling silence making Sasuke pull out of his brooding. Letting his dark ominous eyes wander around the classroom he back tracked to see a graceful form enter the room. _It that the Uzumaki brat?_ Sasuke let his shutters fly open at the transformation.

Once there was a dim boy. His skin was always grimy. His dirty blonde hair was a disgrace to all women, seeing as its length could have anyone have second thoughts. His petite form was squeamishly malnourished.

Now there was a seraph in the form of a boy. His skin glowing a healthy tan shimmering in the sun to dare anyone to take a bite out of. His pastel blonde hair still untamed but now full of lustre was roughly combed back but his visage was framed with soft spikes which still somehow looked threatening. His form still petite but his features much more refined and scholarly with thin wrists impeccable at flicking pages and eyes once distant now looked more defined with simmering emotions.

"Hey is that Naruto?" A loud voice broke through everyone's daze as an average girl with strawberry pink hair and green tea coloured eyes- she was a walking snack. _Would you like some strawberries with your green tea, miss?_ Naruto joked with himself.

'Actually keep it too yourself I'm sure she is poisoned. I can smell it.' Prince growled as all signs blared danger in Naruto's head. Her figure stalked to Naruto as she walked around him like he was an injured animal and she found something humorous in the animals bad luck.

"A change in look?" Sakura- the dessert coloured human- reached out and crudely pulled on the white collar of his shirt.

'She's touching. Insect do something! She's touching! TOUCHING!' Prince roared in Naruto's head as Sakura continued to circulate around Naruto's rigid form.

"A bandage? Let's see." Both her hands reached for the white fabric.

'She knows. That bitch! Insect. No, you're my kit so do SOMETHING?!' Prince tried to pull Naruto out of his defensive mechanism to just let everything happen. Sasuke shook his head internally as he thought _he is the same_. Everyone went to turn away and continue on normally.

Prince raked his brain to think of something to make the insect- oh sorry I meant kit- rupture into devilish anger.

'He is watching. Inu is watching,' Prince roared with pure conviction, 'and that bitch is going to take Inu away from you. FROM YOU!' Naruto pushed away from Sakura's grip.

'YES! SHE WANTS TO TAKE AWAY YOUR FAMILY. THAT BITCH!' To everyone's shock, Sakura lost her footing fell back but Naruto did not stop there. He stalked dangerously towards her retreating frame and thrusted out to grab the hand which touched his bandage. Slowly he pushed against her palm watching her face drain in color turning white as a ghost while pain trickled into her system.

_He's going to break her hand!_ Sasuke comprehended with similar horror. Sakura's devoted followers tried to reach the scene and save the reckless girl. But when moving a meter into their vicinity Naruto pushed harder and an ear-splitting crack sent chills down everyone's spine. Indifferently the boy stood and surveyed his endeavor and reached out and pushed to fingers against Sakura's lips to push them into a detrimental smile- making sure to crush her injured wrist with his other hand in the process. I'm sure it was an accident.

_She can't touch Inu-san now_ Naruto mumbled while feeling accomplished.

'Beautiful work. But it could have been better. Some suggestions are not making it obvious you hurt her you dim wit. Now you won't be able to attend school. Try explaining that to your precious Inu!' Naruto growled in answer.

"What's wrong?" Iruka rushed in with a bead of sweat rolling down his temple and off his chin. Naruto picked up his dropped box of fruit and took a piece of paper from the table. Decisively he wrote in flawless handwriting explaining the situation. Unceasing the paper he handed it innocently to Iruka who read it with a wary glance to the other students who stood frozen like dead garden granite statues.

"I can't speak due to circumstances. Miss Haruno had unfortunately lost her footing on her last step," Iruka read out and looked at Sakura with a nod and continued to read, "You can ask Sasuke to confirm my account." Iruka glanced towards Sasuke to find he was simply staring back.

"Fujisaki take Haruno to the medical ward and have her hand checked out. Uzumaki take a seat and class let's get started. We have a long day ahead of us, a mandatory physical test and exam will take place after the break. So let's get geared up for that." Naruto made his way to the back of the class with a chilling smile adorning his face.

'I don't take anything back. You were still a dim-witted insect.' Prince grumbled with annoyance. But inside he was happy that Naruto at least fought back. Maybe he had a fighter on his hands.

_So let's hear about this hostage the village have captured?_ Naruto asked with his attention fully turned to the Prince. _Damn right I have a fighter…_


End file.
